


Beyond These Walls (Levi x Reader)

by rinaeria98



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinaeria98/pseuds/rinaeria98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We wanted the freedom to love. We wanted the freedom to choose. Now we have to fight for it."<br/>For 15 years you survived outside of the walls on your own, until one day the Scouting Regiment took you in. With a troubled past and an unnerving knack for invention, you devote yourself to reclaiming the world for humanity. As new feelings of love bloom for your Commanding Officer, how will you secure both yours and humanity's happiness?</p><p>*I do not own anything. All rights are reserved for Attack on Titan*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Chance Encounter

Levi’s P.O.V

We ride our horses in strategic formation, my hips move rhythmically up and down. Erwin rides in front of me, never looking back, always forward. Our mission was to collect two new test subjects for Hanji, but now we must return without reward for our efforts. A dissatisfying loss. The influx of oncoming titan swarms left us with a handful of casualties and now we have been pushed off course. We must circle around through an unexplored area of thick brush and heavy vegetation. Soon after, we emerge through a clearing and discover a small cottage no more than 50 feet away. Smoke pours from the brick chimney, signaling habitation. A house outside the walls is a rare artifact, but one occupied by a human is undeniably impossible. Erwin signals our halt as we approach the suspicious cottage, weary in our every step. Erwin and I dismount, the others remain on guard. We proceed through the unlocked door and emerge into the main area of a 2 room quarters. A pot of water simmers atop a burning fire. Several perfectly trimmed cuts of flank steak catch my eye. I bend down and inhale; they are fresh. The room is mostly empty, with the exception of a few scattered books and blankets. The residence is in recent occupation. Erwin returns from what I presume to be the bedroom and we exit the residence together.  
We prepare to mount our horses when the ground begins to shake beneath us. The trees behind us begin to tumble one by one, until a titan, 10 meter class, appears in the back of the clearing. Erwin raises his hand to signal our attack and the titan races towards us at full speed. We wait for Erwin’s orders, but he does not proceed. An unfamiliar sound, a sinusoidal buzzing, encases the clearing. The intensity of the noise grows as it approaches. Then, the sound is above me in a flurry. I snap my head upwards to see the shadow of a mechanical mass pressed against the blinding glow of the radiant sun. The mass lands with a thud a few meters behind the group. A steel frame sits atop two wheels. It appears to be a mechanical horse of sorts. It’s rider, a frail frame encased by a charcoal cape. The mysterious figure presses a trigger and steam pours out around them. Two canisters, similar to the ones used by the 3DMG, clatter to the ground. Two more canisters fall into place, in order to replace the empty ones. We are all too absorbed by shock to move. Expressions of awe and amazement overtake faces. I remain expressionless, amused by the performance.  
The figure reaches towards their back, pulling an axe from behind them. They twirl it once to assume an upright position. The titan’s foot crashes down, threatening to smother the rider, but they seamlessly swerve left to dodge. Kicking their left foot out, they make a sharp turn to the right along the backside of the titan. The axe becomes a blur of silver as it is gouged into both ankles. The titan stumbles slightly, letting out an ear-piercing shriek before falling forward to the ground. The rider leaps from their contraption, somersaulting once as a gash is cut from the nape of the titan’s neck. They land with two feet on the opposite side of the titan, steam bellows from the decaying body.  
As the figure approaches, their features become more visible. Brown army boots, connected by slender yet muscular legs to a torso with khaki shorts and a (f/c) tank top. Her female orientation is made obvious by her protruding cleavage, but her face still remains a mystery. A young girl single handedly defeated a titan tirelessly without adequate equipment or training. Even I am impressed, this girl has peaked my interest. I smirk to myself, but return to my stoic persona as Erwin speaks. “State your name, soldier.”

Your P.O.V

An older man with blonde hair and thicker frame demands me to speak. I hesitate for a moment, unsure of the situation. I look to the left of the man and observe a shorter and more slender soldier. His raven hair and laborious silver eyes are intimidating. Yet, I feel no imminent threat. They are humans not titans, so I proceed to answer. “(f/n) (l/n), Sir. May I ask what your business is this far beyond the walls?” He does not hesitate and replies to my question in full detail.  
“Erwin Smith, 13th Commander of the Survey Corps. Our mission is to explore beyond the walls in order to relieve the titan threat and build a home for humanity in the outside world.” I freeze at his words, remembering my father. The images come flooding back to me in a torrent of painful memories. The nights he would spend reading me stories of the wondrous outside world, the ridicule he received for his unpopular beliefs for a life beyond the walls and the soft smile he gave as he told me to follow the path I believe is right. My eyes tear slightly at my longing to bring him back. I am brought back out of my daydreams by Erwin’s final remark. “I believe I am inclined to ask you the same, Miss (l/n).” I have no objections to his prodding, this much he deserves to know.  
“15 years ago I was brought outside by a scientist performing experiments on turning humans into titans.” The group before me gasps and their lips are tugged by distain. I continue. “An injection was administered to the first test subject, a young boy from my village. His body morphed into that of a titan. Unfortunately, he lost control and killed the scientist along with the other 2 test subjects in cold blood. I ran into the forest, away from the walls, as far as my feet would carry me. This is where I have made my home since then.” I look upwards and see Erwin giving me a heart warming and comforting grin. The others behind him chatter in gasps of disbelief.  
“Surviving for 15 years outside of the walls.”  
“She’s incredible.”  
“She’s terrifying.”  
“Some of us don’t even make it an hour.”  
But, Erwin has not finished his interrogation. “What information do you know about these experiments?”  
“Very little, Sir. I was only in their company for a mere three days. The most I can advise you is that the experiments did not have their desired outcome. I believe it is also safe to presume any remainders of his work have long since been lost or forgotten. I am sorry I cannot not be of much help.” He chuckles at me, amused by my chagrin.  
“You may not be able to provide us with the information we desire, but that does not mean you cannot assist us in our cause. Your skills are impeccable and you exhibit intelligence far beyond your years. Your inventions dictate that you are an extremely talented individual. Miss (l/n), we would be honored if you would join our ranks.” He vaunts, but his voice is filled with melancholy. Everyone behind him recoils in surprise. I rebuke intensely.  
“And if I refuse?”  
“As a citizen of Wall Maria you will be charged with long-standing tax evasion and illegal excursion into unregulated territory.” Erwin states blatantly. The intimidating man beside him snickers and mutters the words ‘sly bastard’. I grit my teeth. Now, I can see why the others look up to him so dearly, he is cunning and tactful. Remembering my past, I feel my breath hitch. If this man has the same values and beliefs as my father, then I will gladly follow him until my last breath. I ask my final question.  
“Do you really believe the day will come where humans will live outside of those walls?” He nods and I feel triumph rise in my chest. A burst of vigor consumes me. I approach Commander Erwin and extend my hand towards him. He accepts it graciously.  
“I’d be honored.”


	2. Training and Transgressions

Your P.O.V

The ride back to the walls is long and tiring. The hot sun beats down, threatening to melt my skin. Suddenly, I feel a shiver down my spine. The intense stare of precarious eyes falls on my back. Slowly and cautiously, I turn around. My eyes meet with the icy glare of the short, but intimidating man. I stiffen and snap my head around to face ahead of me. A voice greets me from my side.  
“That’s Corporal Levi, he’s second-in-command. Don’t worry too much. He always makes that expression. He’s cold hearted towards everyone.” Chides a boy with brunette hair and brilliant blue eyes.  
“That can’t be very good for his health. Doesn’t it get tiring, scowling like that all the time.” I jest and we laugh together in unison. An aggravated ‘tch’ is heard behind us and Levi peels off to join Erwin at the front of the formation. The boy shoots me a friendly smile.  
“My name is Eren, Eren Yaeger.” He extends his hand towards me and I shake it firmly. “What exactly is that contraption?” He implores with wonder, eyeing my so-called ‘mechanical horse’.  
“It’s called a motorbike. It uses similar technology to the gear you use.” I reply, pointing to the metal boxes fashioned to his side.  
“You mean the 3DMG’s?” He ponders and I nod my head.  
“I’ve made some modifications of course. I’ve increased the pressure inside each canister greatly by replacing the 3 pin nozzle with a magnesium alloy air refractor.” Eren simply stares at me confused with little understanding of the topic at hand. Another boy approaches with an angular face and dark blonde hair.  
“Eren doesn’t have the mental capacity to keep up with those kinds of conversations.” Eren reaches out and punches the boy’s shoulder, but he is too far away and Eren flails in the air. He catches his balance and gives the boy a rage crazed glare. “The name is Jean. It’s nice to meet you.” He smiles gently as he speaks. “You think you could teach me how to ride one of those?” He asks with a childish naivety in his eyes. I reply sweetly.  
“Of course! But, the pressurized gas turns the spokes causing the build up of a high amount of torque. That’s what pushes the wheels forward. It can be quite terrifying at first.”  
Jean opens his mouth to converse with me further, but he is interrupted by the overjoyed squeals of an eccentric brunette with goggles.  
“This machine is beautiful! You are captivating Miss (l/n)! You must work with me in the lab!” Jean and Eren both sigh with familiar frustration. The affection they hold is evident in their expressions.  
“That’s Hanji, the certified nut of the group.” Jean chuckles and I giggle to myself. I see Jean blush slightly and I burst into laughter.  
For the rest of the ride I conversed joyfully with the new friends I had made. It was the first time in my life where I felt I had found my place in this tortured world. In this moment my troubled past no longer mattered, I finally had a family again. 

I get out of bed with a grunt of dissatisfaction. My hair is disheveled and I violently scrub the sleep from my eyes. I quickly throw on my cadet uniform and head outside into the blistering heat. I shield my eyes from the ferocious rays and the training compound comes into focus, I grit my teeth in frustration. When Erwin offered me to join I thought I would be given a position in the Survey Corps. But, here I am, stuck in training school with recruits who have never lifted a fist towards another. The Head Scout of the camp gathers the recruits on the left side of the compound. He explains in detail the procedure for operating a 3DMG. Unfortunately, we would start with the basics such as balancing. A task that was aggravatingly simple. This meant that we wouldn’t operate the gear until a few weeks later. When the opportunity presents itself, I sneak away from the group and investigate the grounds. I find an unsuspecting soldier isolated from the others. I sneak up behind him, careful to not alert his attention. Once I’m close enough I wrap my hand around his mouth and latch my arm around his neck. We struggle for a little while before I relieve him of his 3DMG gear. I equip it effortlessly and activate the necessary switches. Before long I have taken off, flying freely through the compound like a feather in the wind. I can hear the startled soldier scream from behind me, but I simply ignore his cries. It isn’t long before I am out of earshot and he has sped off to alert his superiors. 

Levi’s P.O.V

A cadet enters the room, tired and out of breath. His face contorts with horror and he coughs as he speaks. “Corporal, there has been a disturbance in the training compound. A recruit has stolen the 3DMG gear from a standing officer.” I chuckle in the back of my throat. It is not difficult to pinpoint the identity of the culprit. It is obvious to me. I stand with little urgency due to my lack of surprise at the incident.  
“Alert Commander Erwin of the development. I will deal with the deviant myself.” I order and exit the room. I roll up my sleeves and crack my knuckles, preparing to exact divine punishment. My eyes gleam with excitement and intrigue. 

I arrive at the training compound and the recruits salute me. Their eyes are wide with fear despite their lack of involvement in the incident. Others stare at me intensely, admiration brimming their cheeks. Humanity’s strongest soldier or the Survey Corps’ pinup? Some days I am uncertain. “Where is Cadet (l/n)?” I demand with irritation at this utterly pointless task. The head of the training regiment approaches me and his voice shakes with fear. He salutes me tensely.  
“She did not report for roll call, Sir.” I prepare to issue the order to search for her, but I am interrupted. The mysterious and unbelievably enrapturing girl launches herself towards our location. She seamlessly uses the 3DMG as if she were a veteran. She lands with precision a few feet in front of me and proceeds to unlatch the gear from her side. She sets it on the ground and the metal spews steam in a massive cloud from exhaustion and overuse.  
“Good morning Corporal Levi!” She boasts and I cringe at her lax persona. She exhibits no signs of fear and a fire ignites within me. My eyebrow twitches with irritation. I ball my fists at my sides and step forward, thrusting my right arm towards her head. She casually dodges my attack and maintains her undisturbed resolve. “Finally, an opponent worthy of a fight! I’ve become tired of sparring with unskilled recruits.” I realize the intensity and seriousness in her voice. I take a step back and reaffirm my stance. I will not make the first move. She bounds towards my left side on a diagonal and lifts her left elbow to make contact. I side step to the right around her and lift my knee to connect with her stomach. She recognizes my attack and flips forward, balancing upside down on her right hand. She pushes upward and lands on her feet, turning to face me. I raise my hands in defense, bouncing slightly to maintain momentum. She sprints directly at me and I cock my fist for the assault. At the last second she dodges and crouches, sweeping my foot out from underneath me. She is too fast. As I stumble, I attempt to regain my balance. She slides under my fist so that she is resituated behind me. She jumps, planting her foot in the square of my back and launches herself using my leverage. She flips once before landing callously. I fall forward, unable to reach my hands out in time and face plant into the dirt. It’s over. I lost.  
The recruits around me gasp and chatter in disbelief. Their words echo in my head. I am unable to move due to the extensive humiliation. Eventually, I stagger to stand and dust myself off. I stare down at my soiled garments. The uncleanliness stirs my emotions. My eyes cloud over with rage and I feel a beastly omen consume me. She stands condescendingly in front of me and I approach her, ready to strike. I am halted by the slow applause of a soldier in the distant crowd. I snap my head in their direction and shudder as Commander Erwin advances from the mass.  
“Well done Cadet (l/n).” He boasts cheerfully, hiding the amusement in his voice. I feel a vein throb in my temple. I can tell he is overjoyed to have seen such a feat. “Only a week into your training and you have already become quite the handful. It reminds me of the Corporal when he first joined the Corps. Well, it cannot be helped. Neither of you were destined to conform to the status quo. You have proven yourself as a more than capable soldier. Pack your belongings; we will be waiting for you to join us for dinner this evening. Welcome to the Scouting Regiment Cadet (l/n).”


	3. One in the Same

Your P.O.V

I approach the oak doors of the mess hall shyly. Shuffling around the corner, I peer inside. The room is a picture of chaos and rowdy behavior. My eyes widen in wonder and admiration. Despite the intimidating environment, a cloud of intimacy fills the air. I make my way towards the kitchen and obtain my meager dinner plate. A bread roll and cabbage stew. I cringe slightly at the rotten stench. I manage to locate a vacant table and sit alone. Suddenly, a hand grabs my shoulder and I turn to find Eren boasting down at me. His smile reveals each of his sparkling white teeth. He proceeds to sit beside me along with three other cadets. “This is my friend Armin, the brains of the group.” He exults pointing towards a boy with long blonde hair and eyes similar to the sky. Armin gives me a warm smile to welcome me to the group. Eren continues with his introductions, signaling to a stoic yet exquisitely beautiful girl with jet-black hair and steel coloured eyes. “This my other friend Mikasa, the brawns of the group.” She blushes slightly and I cannot help but swoon over her beauty. “You’ve already met the comedic relief.” Eren chuckles, pointing to Jean who roughly kicks Eren’s leg under the table. As the two begin to bicker back and forth, Armin leans in towards me intently.  
“Is it true you took down Corporal Levi this morning?” He implores and the others nod in agreement. I blush slightly at their gazes of admiration. I mumble the words ‘yes’ and Eren practically falls from atop his chair.   
“Are you serious? Nobody has ever defeated the Corporal! He’s Humanity’s Strongest! You are amazing (f/n)!” I shift uncomfortably in my seat out of bashfulness and embarrassment. Our casual chatter is interrupted by the snide remarks of on lookers. Eren gives me a nudge to the side. “Ignore them (f/n). They are just jealous.” He coaxes reassuringly. I try to listen to his encouraging words but my gaze remains downward in dread. That’s when I feel a head lean in beside me. A soldier unbeknownst to me begins to taunt in my ear.  
“Do you think you’re better than everyone else just because you were recruited after a week of training? I can smell your smug attitude from across the room. Why do you wear this awful hood anyway? Too high and mighty to show your face?” He waits for my answer, but I have no intention of indulging in his games. “Hey, are you even listening to me?” He reaches his hand out to pull down my hood, but Mikasa swats his arm away and shoots him a devilish glare. I reach my limit and stand abruptly, pushing past the assertive cadet. “Where do you think you’re going?” He questions aggressively, pulling at my wrist. The others stand to rush to my aid, but I gesture for them to stop. I reach my hand behind me and grab the nearest glass of water. I throw it forward, drenching him with the clear liquid. My intention is to instigate him. “Why you little!” He shouts and cocks his arm. He thrusts his fist forward and connects with my cheek. Then, he lifts his knee and deals stifling blows to my rib cage. I do not resist nor defend. Once his tantrum quells, I look down on him with sinister intent.   
“Are you satisfied now? Do you feel better about yourself? I did not come here to make friends. I am here to kill titans and reclaim this world for humanity. If all you are concerned for is your own reputation then I insist you reconsider your employment. Unfortunately, the only reward for arrogance is death.” The others who previously mocked and insulted me turn their faces in shame. The room fills with an air of guilt and regret. I hiss and proceed to exit the room. All eyes fall on me, mouths gaping in astonishment.

Levi’s P.O.V

I sit peacefully sipping my tea at the special operations’ private table. I am stirred from my tranquil state by an unruly ruckus. I twitch my eyebrow out of aggravation and look up to identify the uncouth delinquents. I am frozen in shock at the scene before me. A new recruit by the name of Trent Horlock stands dealing devastating blows to Cadet (l/n). Much to my surprise, she does not fight back. I position myself to stand and intervene, but stop after recalling my earlier defeat. If Cadet (l/n) wanted to fight Cadet Horlock, she would finish him off in mere seconds. She must have an ulterior motive. I resume my calm persona and watch on with intrigue. Eventually the strikes cease and Cadet (l/n) speaks. Her words cause me to choke on my tea. She not only has strength, but she is also an intelligent girl with purpose. I snicker to myself as a light blush catches my cheeks. I ignore it, unfamiliar with the feeling. She makes her way past me and I watch the crimson drops cascade from her face. My attention returns to the room as Cadet Horlock boasts hesitantly. “That’s right! Run away in defeat, you coward!” The friends, who had previously participated in his ridicule, turn their faces away to hide their regret and distain. I slam my cup of tea firmly onto the table. The whole room silences and Cadet Horlock turns to me, trembling. The imminent fear of a hundred souls hangs in the air.   
“Idiot.” I hiss under my breath. “You are lucky to be in one piece. Cadet (l/n) could easily dismember a rat like you. A coward, was it? Tell me how a girl who survived outside of the walls for 15 years would be considered a coward? You will be lucky to make it through the week, brat. What Cadet (l/n) exhibited was not weakness, it was intelligence. Something you are quite obviously lacking.” Cadet Horlock’s mouth gapes open and he starts to stutter, but shuts his mouth promptly. He gives me a salute with teary eyes. I scoff and exit the mess hall, my destination: Commander Erwin’s office. 

“Name and business.” Is the cold response I receive. I enter without answering. Erwin looks up promptly. “I was just about to send for you, Corporal.” He states with an emotionless glare.   
“I have some business to discuss.” I remark, ignoring his statement.   
“I believe my topic of discussion might interest you. I received Cadet (l/n)’s file today. It seems she has had a rather troubled past.” His eyes gleam with intrigue as he speaks.  
“Humor me.” I chide.   
“File No. 26789532. Citizen, (f/n) (l/n). Born in the Chlorba district of Wall Maria, enclosed as on outlier district of Wall Rose. Mother, Rika (l/n). Status: deceased. Father, Alfred (l/n). Status: deceased.” He begins to recite in a monotonous tone. I interrupt him casually.   
“Appears to be an otherwise ordinary file to me, Sir.” I growl, growing impatient with Erwin’s games.   
“Yes, as it appears. But, in fact, her family is rather famous among the heretic population. A few MP’s were more than willing to share her story with me upon delivery.” I raise my eyebrow with curiosity, imploring Erwin to continue. He does not lose pace. “Her father was an inventor with a scientific doctorate. She is not a stupid child. She most likely has a higher degree of education than you or I. Unfortunately, his inventions centered around life beyond the walls, which lead to his branding as a heretic. One of the earliest to date. A few days after Alfred (l/n) made a public demonstration in the town square, an angry mob swarmed his home. In an attempt to protect her husband, Rika (l/n) was publicly stoned in front of her family. Her body was then thrown over the wall out of spite for her family’s beliefs. Later that night, the (l/n) household was burnt to cinders. Cadet (l/n) was the only one to escape. With no food or shelter, she was forced into the underground district at the age of 7. Here, she was forced to enlist in a gang of thugs.” I wince at his last statement, remembering my past. This girl has shared the same suffering as I have. She has continued to fight despite a hopeless and melancholy life. Her bubbly attitude and wondrous nature flash across my mind. She is stronger than I give her credit for. I blush a heavy crimson and my heartbeat quickens. Everyday I grow closer to this girl whom I have never properly met. “After 3 years she was sold to a scientist and that – ” Erwin stops mid speech. “Corporal, are you alright? Do you have a fever?” He questions teasingly and I scowl. He knows better than to prod me, so he lets the topic fall deft easily. With my patience wearing thin, I press the reason I came here in the first place.  
“Now for the business I came to discuss…”


	4. My First Expedition

Your P.O.V

It is an early autumn morning. I march outside and the smell of dew and rainfall circles the air. A slight breeze nips at my exposed skin. Today is the first expedition I will be attending and I want to be as prepared as I can. I search the area around me but it is vacant of cadets. I make my way to the horse stable, where I spot Hanji preparing her survey equipment. “I guess you take every opportunity you can to study the titan’s!” I joke casually. Her intense stare catches me off guard and she launches into a tangent about her undying devotion to communicating with the titans. I become lost in thought and interrupt her mid speech. “I wonder which squad I will be joining? I still haven’t been briefed for the expedition today.” Hanji looks at me with misunderstanding.  
“Erwin hasn’t told you? You have been placed in the Special Operations Unit. Welcome to the team!” She exults and wraps me in a warm embrace. As she lets go I stare at her in amazement. “Actually, rumor has it that Levi demanded Erwin to place you under his command. Looks like the Corporal’s taken quite the liking to you.” She ensues and I blush lightly at her careless remarks. Shortly after, Commander Erwin approaches with the rest of Special Operations in tow. I salute him with his arrival.  
“At ease, soldier. Cadet (l/n), you will be performing survey duty with the Special Operations team. It will be your mission to follow along the top of Wall Maria to the opening in the Shiganshina district. There you will look for any sort of suitable debris or viable option to seal the breech. The rest of the team will distract the titans and defend your position. Understood.” Erwin speaks with undisturbed professionalism and I ponder his words for a brief moment. My heart filled with confliction.   
“With all do respect, Sir, I would rather be fighting alongside my comrades. I refuse to sit back and watch as my friends are pushed into the face of danger. Please reconsider my role in this expedition.” I demand with slight hesitation in my voice. I wince waiting for Erwin’s reply. Levi grits his teeth and scowls at me.  
“Cadet (l/n), my orders are clear. Though, if you choose to disobey, at the time of battle I will be unable to stop you. If you return to us alive, I will have you bear the consequences of your disobedience.” Erwin states curtly with an amused smile. Levi refuses to look me in the eye and walks away in anger. Hanji takes me by the shoulder and leads me to where my bike has been stored.  
“I didn’t imagine you would be inclined to ride a real steed, so I made sure yours was taken care of properly.” I stare up at her with approving eyes and give her a quick hug before joining the troops.   
I follow quite a distance behind the formation, considering I was not drawn in for this plan of attack. The gate lifts and the light from the outside world comes pouring in. Within a seconds notice, we are galloping off into the confines of Wall Maria. The scouts move crisply, cutting through the clean air. At first, the titans are sparse and we encounter few. But, as the day progresses we are swamped by continuous streams of titan attacks. Eventually, hysteria breaks loose as the number of titans pressing against our defenses overwhelms us. I make my way to a higher vantage point where I can see the entirety of the surrounding landscape. I listen intently for the sounds of screams. In my peripheral I spot a titan closing in on a Cadet from Squad 17. I break into a sprint and release my grapples, sending me flying forward. I swing from building to building until I approach the titan’s position. I see the monstrous hand encase the young cadet and bring him towards his mouth. I leap forward, anchoring into the building to the back left of the titans left lobe. He swings and I anchor right, using his hand to increase my momentum. Then, I fall directly over the titan’s neck, slashing a discrete ‘x’ pattern as I land. The titan’s hand loosens and the Cadet manages to escape from its grasp. He approaches me in a tear stained hug. I look to his face and see that he’s the Cadet from last night’s dinner incident. I gently push him away and resume my perch atop a building.  
I spot Armin on top of a church 130 feet away and fly to his location. I startle him as I land. “The squads have been swarmed and we are starting to fall back towards the gate.” He shakes intensely.  
“Well it looks like we need a plan then. Think you could come up with a way to lure all of the titans towards that square?” I give him an encouraging nudge on the shoulder and he smiles back at me with confidence. He nods and speeds off to follow through with the plan. I stare up at the sun, shielding my eyes so that I am able to see. This is it… Here goes nothing. I am determined to bring everyone home alive. 

Levi’s P.O.V

We are fast approaching the hole in Wall Maria, but I am unable to concentrate, my thoughts focused on Cadet (l/n). Her rash behavior this morning has lead to her involvement on the front lines and I can’t help but worry. Erwin did naught to stop her from disregarding the formation. Suddenly, I hear a chuckle come from Hanji as she halts, staring out towards the landscape. I walk up beside her and stare out, curious as to her jubilant state. Then I see it, a valiant figure standing atop a distant building. “Is that Cadet (l/n)?” I question in disbelief, but Hanji just stands and watches intently. Her cape flows like a river in the wind. Her physique screams bravery and valor. Everything about her is captivatingly beautiful. I just snicker to myself, but my amusement is halted. A group of 10 cadets fly directly towards her from different directions, a titan following closely behind each one of them. They enter the building through different windows and, upon their arrival, Cadet (l/n) departs. The mass of titans follows behind her. Does she plan to take them all on at once? An unknown feeling erupts from the bottom of my stomach. Before I can compute the situation, I am bursting forward towards her location. My heart constricted by fear, my expression unwavering.   
I land atop the roof of a 3 story building. Armin scrambles to land beside me, his eyes wide and teary with concern. “Corporal, you have to help (f/n)! We were overwhelmed by the number of titans pressing against us so she told me to lure them towards the square. I had no idea that she planned to take them on herself!” I refuse to acknowledge Armin’s pleas, my focus glued to Cadet (l/n)’s position. I plant my foot firmly into the ground, preparing to take off. But, I am stopped dead in my place. Cadet (l/n) heads directly towards a dead end. She latches into the wall, drawing herself closer. Then, in a matter of seconds her feet are planted and she extends, back flipping twice before diving into the swarm of titans. She anchors left, running a diagonal towards the first titan, spinning to avoid its grasp. A single slice marks the titan’s defeat. She sprints across the ground and grapples right, sliding between the next two titans’ legs. She flies into the air and targets their weak spots with deadly precision. They begin to tumble one by one as a flash of black silk and cold steel fly through the air. 10 titans are effortlessly defeated with little restraint. My pupil’s dilate with amazement at her graceful form. She is smart, self-aware and powerful. My heart aches with admiration. I leap from the building and land on the ground stoically. I begin to walk towards her. 

Your P.O.V

I land in a crouched position, hunched over from exhaustion. Suddenly, the ground shakes beneath me and turn slowly to find 3 titans approaching me from behind. I quickly equip my triggers and furiously activate switches. But, nothing happens. I look to my 3DMG’s and witness smoke bellowing from their carburetors. My face contorts with terror, unable to escape my impending doom. I lay in wait of death.  
A black shadow appears as a blur in my peripheral. I snap my gaze to the side, just catching a glimpse of the heroic figure. “Corporal…” I mutter to myself, my face igniting with relief. I feel tears brim at the corners of my broken eyes. The Corporal is able to defeat the 3 titans with ease, his movements like a dance of strength and beauty. I watch as his emphatic actions mesmerize me into a trance. He lands beside me and questions me with a cold hard tone. “Do you have a wish to die?” I answer his refute with melancholy.  
“I prefer to live my life dangerously instead of tiptoeing with cowardice. I have no fear of loss when I have nothing left to lose.” He stares at me with intense judgment. His icy gaze pierces my being. He begins to speak, but the appearance of green smoke in the distance halts our conversation.   
“Return to my office once we have been debriefed.”


	5. Undeserved Punishment

Your P.O.V

Once we have returned to headquarters, the troops are gathered near the stables. Erwin coughs and our attention darts in his direction. "Status report." He demands and the soldier beside him salutes intensely.

"Several large spruces found to be a suitable plug for the breech, Sir." Erwin continues with his report at frightening speed.

"Casualties."

"None, Sir." Everyone freezes; a few hushed gasps are heard around me. Even Erwin resumes a persona of shock. He stutters as he speaks.

"How many titans were killed?" He inquires and the soldier hesitates before answering.

"15, Sir. 2 by Mikasa Ackerman, 3 by Levi Ackerman and – " He halts as he reads the field notes presented before him. "10 by (f/n) (l/n)." Silence encases our surroundings and the entirety of the troop turns to face me. They erupt into a fit of rejoice and cheer wildly at the unbelievable success of the expedition. Countless soldiers wrap me in hugs of gratitude and welcome me with smiles of appreciation. Remembering my earlier orders, I slip away from the crowd and make my way to the Corporal's office.

I knock casually on the door and he replies vehemently. "Name and business."

"(f/n) (l/n). You asked me to see you." I answer his calls and he orders me to enter. I cautiously open the door and make my way to a chair in front of his desk. I sit and he immediately lectures me.

"You claim you have nothing to lose, but you're only weakness is ignorance. You fail to see what's around you. How do you think Cadet Yaeger and the others would feel if you didn't return? They bring you happiness, do they not?" He questions, but I am unable to answer. I stare idly at my hands as the impact of his meaningful words stirs my spirit. He continues. "If my facts are correct, today's expedition was our first without casualties. For a regiment with a mortality rate of 60%, that is unfathomable. Our success is indebted to you. If that is not a satisfying enough reason to live then consider this. If we choose to continue living through our suffering, then we will find new reasons to live. You will find more people to cherish." I rise from my seat, silence filling my throat. His words hurt, but they are truthful. A pessimist has no place in the Survey Corps. I thought he was a murderous machine devoid of feeling, but he is wise. I cringe at the thought of the experiences he's accumulated in order to attain that wisdom. He catches me off guard. "You aren't dismissed. Why do you hide your face?" I answer him solemnly, still taken aback by his encouraging words.

"I wish to disappear into the background, hoping the sorrow will pass me as it goes." He seems to disregard my answer, ignoring me entirely. I reach for the handle and prop open the door.

"Come to dinner in absence of your hood or do not come at all. That is an order." He commands and I scurry from the intense atmosphere of his office. My eyes water with fear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I turn to the clock and it reads 5:30pm. I lean forward and hug my legs tightly. I am already a half hour tardy for dinner. Eventually, I am able to muster up enough courage to head to the Mess Hall. I approach the large, daunting doors and curiously peer around the edge. The room is ablaze with celebration and energy. I walk forward slowly, twiddling my thumbs and staring at my feet. My cheeks glow a bright pink out of embarrassment as the excitement quells and stares avert in my direction. I quickly find my way to the table where Eren and the others sit. Their faces light up with confusion. Jean leans forward in an intimidating fashion. "That seat is reserved for our friend (f/n)." I look up, my hair falling away from my face, revealing my iridescent (e/c) orbs. I see jean blush heavily and he stutters as he speaks.

"It's me, Jean." I coax and smile warmly. I watch as Jean stiffens and covers his mouth with his hand, attempting to hide his bashfulness. I giggle to myself and notice Eren staring down at his lap. His temple sweating and his cheeks a fluttering rose. I am consumed by confusion and wonder.

Levi's P.O.V

I make my way to Erwin's office, when I pass by the mess hall and notice a sudden commotion. I had left dinner early, disappointed by Cadet (l/n)'s absence. When I enter the room, all of the Cadet's have circled around an unknown Cadet, their mouths watering like beasts. I grit my teeth and call for Hanji. "What the hell is going on?" I snap and she chuckles maniacally.

"It turns out our menacing tiger is nothing more than a helpless lamb underneath her cloak." Her words send a shiver down my spine and her laughter turns to hysteria. I glance once more towards the crowd of soldiers and notice Jean tug on Cadet (l/n)'s arm, pulling her closer towards him. As she is tugged, her face turns towards me. Her glowing (h/c) locks cascade around her, flowing outwards like a lively river. Her eyes catch mine and I feel my breath stutter in my chest. Her (e/c) eyes dance like stars across my vision, reflecting each ray of light like a gem. I feel my eyes widen and my mouth gapes in surprise. Suddenly, Cadet Yaeger leans in and takes one of her strands in his hand, his face a few inches from hers. Her face erupts in a crimson flush and he chuckles at her shy response. The blood inside my body steams and boils, rage creeping through my veins. The close proximity and careless touch of so many soldiers causes an unknown feeling to bound through my chest. My eyes burn with a fiery passion and I shout at the top of my lungs.

"Cadet (l/n). My office. Now!" All faces in the room wash white and turn to me in terror. The room is silent. I exit, fuming at my seams. I look down towards my palms, which sweat heavily. What is this feeling? I enter my office and sit at my desk. Soon after, Cadet (l/n) opens the door shyly, rubbing her palms together with unrest.

"You called for me, Corporal." She mutters sweetly, a blush resting on her cheeks. I tense at her bashful behavior and feel a warm sensation in my chest. I suddenly feel guilty at my uncouth outburst.

"You will perform a training exercise necessary for all Special Operations members."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your P.O.V

I kneel on my hands and knees, furiously scrubbing the wooden floors. My hands cramp and blister in protest. The Corporal forced me to wake long before dawn and instructed me to scrub the headquarters from top to bottom until it sparkled. My temples sweat furiously and my muscles ache at the manual labor. Then, an amused chuckle is heard behind me. An eccentric voice greets me. "What on Earth are you doing (f/n)?" She kneels down beside me until we are face to face. I reply curtly, without ceasing my laborious work.

"The Corporal demanded I complete this as a necessary training exercise to join his squad. He stated you had all done it." Hanji immediately erupts into hysterical laughter, rolling back and forth across the floor. She sits up to face me and wipes an amused tear from her eye.

"This isn't a training exercise. I have never scrubbed a floor in my life. The Corporal sure made a fool of you." She jests and I am consumed by a fiery aura. I turn into a demonic creature and stomp towards the door. Hanji grabs me by my arm with a look of worry in her eyes. I struggle frantically against her grasp, punching and scratching at the air.

"Let me at the little troll! I swear I will kick that Shortstack's ass!" I growl from within my throat. Finally, I settle down and Hanji turns me to face her. She places one hand on each shoulder and smiles at me evilly.

"How about we go back to my lab and get you started on something you'll enjoy."


	6. Sweet Revenge

Your P.O.V

“Hasn’t the Corporal been acting strange lately?” Hanji questions and launches into mindless banter. I disregard her comments and focus on the object within my grasp. I fiddle with the aluminum pieces and slide the right switches into place. All the while, a sinister grin is plastered across my scheming face. A devious aura surrounds me. I twist the last screw into place and attach the adjoining canister, proudly displaying my hard work to a baffled Hanji.  
“It’s finished!” I squeal and Hanji lifts her goggles to get a more intricate look.  
“What is it?” She questions and I reply rapidly.  
“An explosive! Want to go test it out?” But, I don’t give her time to answer. I grab her by the wrist and drag her out into the open field. Eren, Armin, Jean and Mikasa notice our entrance and make their way towards us.  
“What are you up to?” Eren questions and I face him with a devilish grin.  
“We are testing out an explosive I made!” Eren and Jean take a step back in horror. Mikasa remains un-phased by my antics and Armin moves closer with intent looming in his innocent eyes. “The canisters used for the 3DMG contain pressurized gas, when exposed to extreme pressure or heat they explode! I call it a Pressure Activated Detonation Device or PADD for short. When a titan steps on a larger one of these bad boys it will blow its entire leg off!” The others remain speechless and I hurry out to the center of the field where I place the device. Once I have reached a suitable distance I cock my arm, aim, and fire a medium sized boulder. It lands directly on top of the explosive and the field erupts in a flash of yellow and orange. A grey haze looms over the field.  
“Holy shit.” Jean and Eren mutter in unison. “That was awesome!” They sprint up to me and bombard me with a flurry of questions. Mikasa and Hanji stand unmoving, dumbfounded by the commotion. Armin looks at me questioningly and proceeds to retort.  
“If we were able to launch one of these in the titans mouth, the bite pressure would detonate it. There is the possibility it could wipe out the nape in the process.” I look to him with my eyes wide in admiration. I run up and embrace him in a violent hug.  
“I like the way you think Cadet!”

Levi’s P.O.V

Erwin and I sit across the table from one another, our gazes menacing. Erwin leans back and brings his hand to his forehead, laughing hysterically. I bring my cup of tea close to my lips and prepare to take a sip. My unimpressed demeanor remains firm. “I heard about your little joke on Cadet (l/n) from Hanji. What on Earth was that about?” He chuckles and I rest my cup on its complimenting saucer.  
“I ordered her to remove her cloak or she would go without dinner. When I entered the Mess Hall I saw Cadet Yaeger and Cadet Kirstein shamelessly placing their filthy paws all over Cadet (l/n). Not to mention, all of the other Cadets were fawning. It disgusted me and triggered this uncontrollable feeling of rage in my chest. It was a feeling I had never felt before and I was undeniably irritated. So, I proceeded to punish her justly for it.” I watch as Erwin stifles a giggle and I raise my eyebrow out of misunderstanding. He begins to speak between sobs of laughter.  
“Unfortunately Corporal, you will have to understand that feeling for yourself. You should figure it out sooner or late.” He grins at me condescendingly and narrows his eyebrows. A loud piercing crash interrupts our banter and a bright yellow light floods the room. I rush to the window and observe a cloud of black smoke. The ground sparks with flame. Expecting the worst, I sprint from the room and out into the field.  
I stop short of the crowd gathered around the scene. I push my way through and sigh at the sight before me. My hindsight has failed me. My expression remains unamused and unimpressed. Hanji latches herself onto my sleeve and looks up towards me with excitement and adrenaline. Her crazed glare causes me to cringe. “I should have expected it was you, Hanji.” But, Hanji just shakes her head and points in a different direction. My gaze falls upon Cadet (l/n) and her smug face causes me to grit my teeth. “(f/n) calls them PADDs and when a titan steps on them they blow into tiny bits. She is absolutely incredible.” Hanji’s eyes continue to sparkle unnervingly. My expression softens and I proceed to approach Cadet (f/n). Quickly, she reaches for her side and pulls a strange mechanism out in front of her. She tosses it between us and, upon landing, the area in front of me turns into a violent blur. I cough and wheeze at the heavy dust pouring into my lungs. My vision clouds over with blackened soot. Once the hysteria quells I reach my hand up and wipe the thick covering that blurs my vision. I rub the coarse matter between my fingers as I investigate the substance. I am covered in ash and my brow twitches in irritation at my uncleanliness. I look up to punish the unruly deviant for what she has done, but she has opportunely vanished. 

Your P.O.V

I smile to myself at my cunning revenge. Now that the Corporal’s garments have been sullied, he will be looking to bathe. Unfortunately, there will be no running water in his private suite. I giggle maniacally as I approach the plumbing valves just outside the Special Operations’ compound. I reach out and flip the left 3 levers down and twist the spigot all the way to the left, shutting the plumbing off completely. This is where it all begins.

Levi’s P.O.V

I curse and spit under my breath as I enter my bedchamber. I arrive at my shower and turn the tap to find there is no running water. I grunt with dissatisfaction. I will be obligated to harass Erwin about this unacceptable incapacitation later. I place my soap and other amenities in a bag and walk towards the Cadets’ showers.

Your P.O.V

The Corporal enters the boys’ shower room and after he has undressed, I enter. He has mistakenly hung his clean uniform in plain sight. I snicker to myself. Wouldn’t it be unfortunate if his clothing mysteriously disappeared? I rip his clothes from the hook and sprint towards the main briefing hall. 

Levi’s P.O.V

I finish with my bathing, feeling refreshed and rejoiced. The gentle touch of soap scrubbed skin brings me immense joy. When I exit the shower I reach for the hook where my clothes should be to find the spot vacant. My eyes shoot open with irritation and a vein protrudes my forehead. I look around the room and there isn’t a single soul to be found. I wrap my towel around my waist and exit into the hall. A couple Cadet’s stand chattering to themselves. I am able to catch the words ‘Corporal’s uniform’ and ‘briefing hall’ from my short distance. I approach one of the Cadet’s and lift him up by his collar. He struggles beneath my grasp, his eyes brimming with terror. He chokes, unable to speak, and points in the direction of the main building. I drop him and march towards the door.  
When I enter the briefing room a crowd has formed and, upon my entry, their attention darts to me. They cover their mouths to stifle their laughs. As I push through the crowd I am faced with a bulletin board. Pinned to the board is my uniform, every piece including my undergarments, displayed for the entire compound to see. I fume with anger, my fists curling with rage. I rip the attached note from the board with violent force. I read it carefully, knowingly recognizing the culprit.  
Don’t play games with me.  
I scream at the top of my lungs, ripping the paper into a thousand pieces as I plant my fist against the wall. I can’t help but acknowledge the smirk that curls at my lips. I am amused by this girl’s antics. I chuckle to myself.  
“Cadet (l/n)!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week has passed since Cadet (l/n)’s disappearance. The compound has been awfully quiet with her vacancy. I almost miss her tomfoolery. Then, I shake my head, forcing the thoughts from my mind. I walk with unfaltering pace towards Commander Erwin’s office. His request to see me came quite suddenly and unexpectedly. I knock familiarly on his door and he beseeches me to enter. The expression on his face is tensed and troubled. I proceed to take my usual seat, but he gestures for me to remain standing.  
“I have been notified that Commander Pixis will be visiting us tomorrow.” I fail to see the dire circumstance in Erwin’s news. “He has caught wind of Cadet (l/n)’s latest contribution to our expedition and would like to meet her. It appears that word travels fast between the MP’s and the Garrison. You need to locate her before noon tomorrow.” I make an irritated expression and Erwin eyes me precariously. I am utterly upset by this futile task. I feel as if I’m a mother watching over her helpless child so they don’t fall to their doom. I am not the Scouting Regiment’s babysitter. If I’m not with her at all times I’m almost positive something will go wrong awry. For such a capable soldier, she is an uncontrollable, intolerable nuisance.  
“The Garrison would have rejected her and alerted you if she attempted to travel outside of the walls.” I state blatantly and Erwin nods at my inquisition. It doesn’t appear that he will be of any help in my search, so I proceed to leave. Where does someone who has nothing left go? That’s when it hits me. Her nothing is her everything. I sprint towards the stables and mount my horse. I whip the reigns aggressively and the horse neighs in startled response. It rises on it hind legs and charges forward. As I ride, I stare up at the ominous sky, the clouds threatening to rain down on the stagnant night.


	7. So This is Love

Levi’s P.O.V

I arrive at my destination and I already know there is no need to check the address. Before me stands a dilapidated house. The wooden structure blackened from the harsh ware of a blazing fire. It’s a small, single story home, quaint yet charming. The dust and ash from a fire decades ago have been swept away by the unforgiving wind. The night is silent and I slowly make my way through the debris. Amongst the dust and rubble I spot a patch of tan fleece. I pull it from under a ragged floorboard and notice that it is a stuffed bear. I smile warmly at it and tuck it into my pocket. Then, I continue forward. I am almost brought to my knees at the peaceful sight of a sleeping girl. I look down to see Cadet (l/n) curled tightly into a frigid ball. She shivers at the slight autumn cold. Her pale face is stained with tears of sorrow. I remove my cape and encase her chilled body in it, wrapping her in my arms. I gaze down at her drowsy figure, enchanting me with her every soft breath. Out of instinct I lean forward and press my lips against her temple. My heartbeat slows and I am locked in a trance of euphoria. I lean in and rub my cheek lightly against hers once more before standing to leave. I mount my horse again, with a priceless artifact nuzzled to my chest and return to our headquarters.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your P.O.V

My eyes flutter open and the rays of the morning sun sting at my cheeks. I slowly roll over to check the time and my gaze is met with that of a familiar friend. I grin with rejoice and hold the small bear to my chest. Faint childhood memories return to me in waves. My chest warms at the moment of joy within a raging storm. I notice that a piece of paper drifts from the stuffed toy and onto my bed sheets. I look down curiously and bring the note within sight. The handwriting is outstanding, an artwork of impeccable calligraphy dances across the page. 

Commander Erwin would like to see you in his office when you wake. You have a meeting at 12:00 sharp. Don’t be late.  
~ Levi

I blush lightly realizing it is the Corporal’s note. He must of searched for me and returned me to my room. I feel a spark ignite in my chest and I smile dreamily at the piece of paper. Upon noticing his informal signature I freeze. Somehow, I feel I’ve grown closer to the Corporal. I look at the clock and realize it is 11:30. I frantically jump out of bed and dress in my uniform. I race towards Commander Erwin’s office.  
As I enter, an unfamiliar face greets me. His smile is inexplicably devious. I proceed to sit on the couch across from the new face. Erwin speaks formally and with proper decorum. “Good Afternoon Cadet (l/n). This is Commander Dot Pixis of the Garrison.” I rise and give a firm and loyal salute. The man called Pixis motions for me to be at ease and he reaches his hand toward me, an informal offering.  
“It’s very nice to meet you Cadet (l/n). I have heard many intriguing stories, from your origins to your capabilities.”  
From that point on, the day is wasted away with discussion of past and present. Until, Commander Pixis becomes unnervingly unamused with the discussion at hand and opts to have a little bit of ‘fun’.  
“I will challenge you to a drinking game, Cadet.” He sneers and Erwin proceeds to stand. His intention is to intervene in the matter. I raise my palms in defense, attempting to politely refuse his childish folly. “If you win then you will remain in the Survey Corps’ jurisdiction. If you lose then you will return with me and join my personal regiment.” I can feel Erwin cringe from across the table. His temper alights with aggravation. The lingering scent of stale hops and the flask protruding from his hip suggest he is a seasoned drunk. But, I am left with no choice but to partake.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I stand my legs wobble in distress. The room spins slightly and I hiccup uncontrollably. I am finally able to reach the door without falling. When I glance behind me I witness two grown men unconscious, sprawled across the floor. At some point, I can’t recall why, Erwin decided he wished to take part in the game and after that the reason why we were playing was lost. The two most powerful men in the military brought to their knees by a little girl who is half their size. I laugh to myself, my cheeks sweltering and my eyes droopy.  
I arrive at the Mess Hall just as everyone is cleaning up from dinner. I stagger my way towards the table where my friends sit, when Corporal Levi intercepts my path. “What’s gotten into you?” He growls, reaching for the bottle in my hand. Though, my reflexes are slow, I still react. I dodge right, flipping backwards on top of the table.  
“You can’t take this away, it’s my prize for winning.” I slur and bring the bottle to my lips, chugging furiously until every last drop has slid down my throat. I then proceed to throw the bottle at Levi, watching as it shatters between his feet. His expression remains unmoving as he stares up at me with disapproving eyes. For the first time, his cold shoulder burns into me and hurts my soul. “I thought we had gotten closer.” I hiccup with distain; my eyes watering slightly do to my emotional state. He blushes, computing my present intoxication. As if my uncollected demeanor and flushed flesh weren’t a grave enough hint. He then turns his back to me and I hear him mumble.  
“I am not dealing with this.” He grits his teeth and seethes with venom. “Where is Commander Erwin?” I watch as he stomps out of the room. His infuriation clears a path through the crowd of soldiers. I hop down from atop the table and walk over towards Eren. I grab him and Jean by the shoulders and bring them into my chest. They tense at my intimate touch and Mikasa speaks up from her usual introverted state.  
“Let’s head back to our barracks.” She stands abruptly and grabs Armin by the arm. I follow her, Eren and Jean still attached to my side, and we continue to play childish games late into the night.

Levi’s P.O.V

My brow furrows and I narrow my eyes. When I entered Erwin’s office, I found two supposedly respectable men passed out on the floor like unwarranted children. It is embarrassing that Cadet (l/n) could drink them under the table like that. After asking around I attained valuable information. Cadet (l/n) had returned to Yaeger’s room with Ackerman, Arlert and Kirstein. As I approach the door I am met with hysterical laughter. I pause and lean in attentively, listening before I enter.  
“Do another one!” Jean laughs with glee and the others chime in unison with him. I watch as Cadet (l/n) stands and parts her hair accordingly. She then brings her hand to her chest, coughing to clear her throat.  
“Everyday I wake up with the scent of shit under my nose, causing the unflattering scowl that plasters my face.” She presses her brows together and lifts her nose in disgust. “I am suppose to be Humanity’s Strongest Soldier but I still have the training wheels on my horse because I can’t reach the pedals.” She jests, mocking my stunted height. “I don’t understand how I manage to fight titans with my broom handle stuck so far up my ass!” And with her last remark the others burst into laughter, rolling across the floor. I lose my patience and cough to get their attention. I fold my arms and their looks of laughter turn to terror. I can feel the air grow heavy as it saturates with fear. “I think I said his name one too many times.” Cadet (l/n) chuckles and I shoot her a piercing glare.  
“It’s past your curfew.” I sneer but she just stares at me with amusement.  
“I don’t think Commander Erwin is in any position to stop me considering he’s in an alcoholic stupor. And I can’t remember the last time I took orders from you.” She retorts with uncouth attitude. I sigh, recognizing there will be no winning with her.  
“You may not have a curfew, but they do.” I state, pointing towards the younger Cadets. But, before Cadet (l/n) can answer, her eyes glaze over and she begins to stagger unusually. I watch as the colour flushes from her face and she topples forward, landing in Jean’s arms.  
“Hey (f/n)! Are you alright?” He questions and, before I realize what I am doing, I’ve grabbed Cadet (l/n) by the arm and yanked her into my embrace. I assertively toss her over my shoulder and exit the room. Expressions of shock and astonishment face me as I depart.  
As I’m walking down the hallway, Cadet (l/n) manages to struggle loose and slides down into my arms. I stop, catching her before she falls. She giggles lightly. The most enchanting smile spreads across her bashful cheeks. The pink that laces her pale flush is undeniably irresistible. She speaks softly, her words tickling my skin.  
“It feels as though the Corporal is always watching over me. Ever since that day outside of the walls, I could feel his stare on me at all times. He is always there when I need him most. But, I do not dislike it. In fact, I like when the Corporal’s around. He always seems to find a way to make me smile. Whether it’s his interesting expressions or the shenanigans we play. It’s a shame though, with such a handsome face, it’s a waste to never smile.” She catches me off guard and I feel like I can’t breathe. My chest is set a flight with butterflies and flames. I think I finally understand what this feeling is. I smile uncontrollably and I feel her reach up and touch my cheek. Her eyes gleam with a bright joy and her mouth curls into an exaggerated ‘o’. I notice her eyes begin to water and she pushes her head into my chest. “This place finally feels like home and it’s all thank to him. The Corporal once told me that I would find new reasons to live and I think I’ve found mine.” I can feel tears begin to brim at the edges of my eyes and I try to hold back my sniffles. I caress her check with my strong yet dainty hands and rub my thumb in circles across her velvety skin. My heart feels as if it could burst at any second. The feeling of euphoria that accompanies Cadet (l/n)’s presence is one I never want to forget. Stay with me.  
“It’s Levi. Just call me Levi.”


	8. Stay By My Side

Your P.O.V

The moment I regain my consciousness my head throbs uncontrollably and I clutch at it to desperately rid myself of the pain. I take little consideration when getting myself ready, too consumed by immeasurable sickness to care. I walk, a demonic aura consuming my being, into the mess hall and slam my tray unknowingly against the table. The loud crash causes my ears to ring. I grunt with dissatisfaction and I notice Jean recoil from my intimidating and dark persona. The dark circles under my eyes invocate all the others need to know about my well-being. I look up and notice Corporal Levi staring at me from across the room.  
His stare isn’t intense, it’s the observatory glare of an attentive on looker. “Why is the Corporal staring me down. Is he upset because I refuse to sit at the Special Operations’ table?” Eren and the others give misunderstanding glares as I question them with all seriousness.  
“You mean you don’t remember what happened last night?” Mikasa prods me and I shake my head to communicate my lack of recollection. The others wheeze uncomfortably and refuse to educate me on the matter. Their silence is enough to tell me that I would be best not knowing. Eventually I speak up, recalling a dream I had.  
“I remember having the strangest dream last night. I think the Corporal actually smiled.” I mutter with uncertainty and Jean along with Eren and Armin burst into laughter.  
“It most certainly was just a dream then! The Corporal never smiles!”  
“What was it like to picture?”  
“I bet it was awkward as hell!” They continue to bark questions at me and I answer as nonchalantly as I can. I find it unbearably hard to focus, feeling as if someone’s eyes are constantly on my figure. Breakfast continues in monotonous fashion until Erwin emerges. His face carries the same undead expression as mine. The bruise coloured bags under his eyes defy his confident farce.  
“All members of the Special Operations Team are to make their way to the briefing room, now.” He hollers and the few members remaining stand to exit the hall. When we arrive, the briefing is fairly self-explanatory and takes little time to complete. Erwin speaks with urgency. His throbbing headache is persistent in his speech as he attempts to finish as quickly as possible. “A handful of spruce trees were discovered East of the breech. The root systems are large enough that once inserted they cannot be pulled out from the opposing side. Eren will use his titan form to lodge the trunks into place, while the rest of us defend his position. The Special Operations team will defend the perimeter directly around Eren’s feet as the final line of defense.”  
After Erwin’s address has concluded we begin to exit the briefing room. The Corporal grabs my wrist, imploring me to remain. Suddenly, we are left alone in the room together. I stand, impatiently awaiting his commands. I am surprised when I find him staring at the ground shyly, his cheeks glow a light dusting of pink. “Tomorrow during the Expedition, I want you to stay by my side at all times. You are reckless and always willing to throw your life away in the face of danger. I don’t want to see you get hurt. That’s why I want you to be where I can see you, so I can protect you.” His words pierce me like a knife and I touch my heart with affection. For the first time I do not have the desire to refute his words. I feel the strong urgency to follow them because I, too, want to stay by his side. I smile warmly to myself and reply to his order with glee. With respect, I offer him a solid salute.  
“Yes Sir, Corporal!” His eyes light up at my response and I feel as if I can see the world in them. Instead of being an icy and intimidating steel, they shine a sparkling and brilliant blue.  
“Levi… It’s just Levi… Cadet.” And with those words, the memories of the night before come flooding back to me like a storm. This is what it feels like to have a home, to have a family, to have people to cherish and cherish you. My insides burst with jubilance and I feel my skin tingle with electricity.  
“You can call me (f/n).” I mumble and blush a heavy crimson. Then, I race from the room out of embarrassment, slamming the door shut behind me. The last thing I remember is Levi’s hand reaching out towards me, begging me to stay. The last memory I have of Levi is his heart-melting smile playing over and over again like a broken record in the back of my mind.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
With the violent lowering of Commander Erwin’s arm, my second expedition has commenced. I ride by Levi’s side, never faltering in my pace. Every few seconds he glances at me in an overprotective fashion. I try to maintain a focused demeanor but my being shakes with uncontrollable doubt. For the first time, I fear death and destruction.  
The ride by horseback is long and undeniably painful. My hips ache with a searing fire. Levi insisted this was the most practical method for keeping his watch over me and I agreed involuntarily. Finally, the outskirts of wall Maria come rushing into view. An eerie unsettledness rises in my chest and I look towards Erwin in distain. Not a single titan has pounced for the attack. They all remain out of sight, disinterested in our unnatural presence. Erwin continues to stare intently forward, devoid of any concern. We arrive at the breech in Wall Maria and assume our defensive positions. Shortly after, Eren is instructed to transform. Levi insists I remain facing in my ordered direction, but my curiosity locks me into a disobedient hold. Swiftly, I turn around and observe the spectacle before me. Eren sinks his teeth into his thumb and a flash of lightning pulses crisply through the air. After the blinding light has subsided, a titan stands towering before me. Without hesitation he quickly begins uprooting trees and using them to seal the breech.  
This laborious process continues for tens of minutes in an unnervingly quiet fashion. Not a single disturbance has shaken our forces. The tension begins to rise over the battlefield as unrest settles in the hearts of our soldiers. As if on uncanny cue, the ground begins to rumble beneath our weary feet. In the distance buildings are ripped from their foundations and crumble into a disheveled mess. The titan that approaches is different from the others we have faced. A hardened outer shell coats its body. As it bounds forward, countless soldiers are trampled beneath its feet. I watch in horror as my comrades meet their unnecessary demise. I clutch at my chest as it burns with horrific venom. The pain that accompanies my inability to save my friends cripples my focus. Despite it’s rampage, the armored titan has no interest in feasting on mortal flesh. Even the most insolent of souls could determine its objective; Eren.  
Erwin shouts and the command is delivered to retreat. A feasible plan must be drawn before we instigate the perpetrator. I latch my grapples into the nearest building and evade with seconds to spare. The titan’s foot threatened to flatten me into inadequate dust. I assume a position perched atop a building in close radius to the ongoing battle. Eren manages to deal several blows to the armored titan’s physique, but to no avail. The match quickly comes to a crippling end, Eren falling to the ground in a limp, lifeless heap. The armored titan stalks forward and bites deep into the nape of Eren’s neck. The skin shreds into strips of ragged flesh and is torn to the side like sullied trash. I watch as Eren’s human body flails desperately, attempting to escape the holds of his titan bonds. The air thins around me, the battlefield erupting into a stagnant atmosphere. The figure of a boy, attempting to defy death, echoes through my mind. Suddenly, a colossal hand reaches out, aiming to capture Eren in a futile grasp. That is when I react. I furiously press switches, anchoring myself to a building across the square. In a burst of recklessness, I fly forward and drop my shoulder. Before I know it, I have collided with Eren’s side and send him tumbling frantically to the ground. In the next second, my world is encased in black. The pressure around me builds to unfathomable force as the armored tightens grip secures around me. I feel his muscles tense as he tightens his hold. My eyes begin to water, not out of fear, but out of guilt for a disobeyed promised. “I’m sorry…” Is all I can mumble in inaudible cries.

Levi’s P.O.V

The armored titan’s unexpected appearance has sent our forces a fluster in uncoordinated directions. I quickly evade the monstrous step of the foul beast and fly to safety on one of the surrounding rooftops. A few second later, Erwin joins me to recollect his thoughts. I immediately turn to him with pleading eyes. “Where’s (f/n)?” I question with malice. In hopes of recovering her position, I comb the square desperately. My eyes catch the flutter of an adamant scout’s uniform at the last moment. I watch in horror as a lurid hand wraps around the girl I vowed to protect. Her muted screams ring in my ears as I fall to my knees. It is already too late. I failed again. I failed to protect those who I cherish. First Isabel and Farlan, now (f/n). A pathetic excuse for a man such as myself is not worthy of the affection or praise of others. My heart will forever remain a closed entity in this cruel, relentless world.


	9. I Won't Fail, Not Again

Levi’s P.O.V

My being is consumed by rage and my eyes cloud over with an unfathomable bloodlust. I will not stand idly by and watch as I fall victim to the merciless torture of this unforgiving world. I plant my feet into the roof beneath me and bend my knees, building up tension to pounce. I feel my heart beat ferociously against my rib cage, beckoning to take my revenge. Suddenly, Erwin reaches his hand out and holds me back, latching onto my chest. My gaze shoots towards him out of aggravation and he continues to stare intently at the battle before us. I follow his unfaltering gaze as it lands on the armored titan’s hand. The piercing sound of metal cutting through flesh rings across the square. Several slices appear across the titan’s bawled fist and he lets go of the precious girl trapped in his hold. The splatter of blood is a projectile, bounding in all directions. The glow of crimson burns against the brilliant sky. (f/n) lands in a crouched position in front of the monstrous brute, her injuries are undeterminable. She is alive and that is all that matters. My body rejoices and I prepare to fly towards her location.  
“Retrieve Cadet Yaeger immediately.” Erwin commands forcefully and I let out an irritated ‘tch’. I cannot disobey the Commander’s will, so I stew with contradiction. I am finally able to convince myself that (f/n) is capable enough to hold her own. From there I rush to Cadet Yaeger’s side. His body shakes beneath my grasp in terror from watching the near death of a close friend. His eyes remain frozen, wide with shock. 

Your P.O.V

I press my pathetic lids tighter together in order to stop my well-deserved tears. I prepare myself for the imminent arrival of death just as an image flashes across my mind. I see the faces of the many friends I have made on this exhilarating journey. Thankfully, I remember the reason I am in this unfortunate position in the first place. I wanted to save Eren. No. I wanted to avenge the lives of my comrades who threw their existence away because they believed in our cause. They, too, share the same visions for the future that I do. If I give up here, then I have let them all down. I have let my father down. I won’t give up. This will not be my last breath. Another image flashes across my mind. Levi’s smiling face. His inhumanly handsome features, his captivating presence and his ability to comfort my anxious heart. I will return like an enrapturing plague to torture you until the day that you let out your last sarcastic breath. I snicker to myself and feel an uncontainable vigor rise inside of me. With my hands still wrapped firmly around my 3DMG levers, I attach my blades. I thrust furiously through the darkness, until a brilliant luminescence washes over me and I emerge from the titan’s grasp. The world around me slows and a torrent of crimson blood and shredded flesh flies around me. I land on my feet, crouching, my blades crossed in a sadistic ‘x’ pattern. The armored titan cries out in agony and his sufferable wails please my maniacal ears.  
My personality shifts until I transform into a demon. My insanity teeters and an aura of chaos looms in the air. I feel my face darken with insidious intent and I chuckle to myself. Before the titan has time to recover, I launch myself into the air and spin like a hurricane, slashing furiously at the impenetrable armor. When I land again, my blades have turned into pathetic stumps. The titan speaks to me, but I am far too possessed by demonic intent to regard his words as anything important.  
“Did you think that you managed to survive outside of the walls for that long by sheer luck? Foolish girl. You have yet to realize who your true enemy is.” His words echo without meaning and I laugh hysterically at the crumpling of my sanity. I pounce, like a lioness and land atop the titan’s head. I use his human-like locks as support and dangle in front of the Cretans eyes.  
“If I cannot defeat you from the outside then I guess I’ll have to defeat you from the inside instead.” My mouth curls into a devilish smirk as I speak. I let myself slide until my grasp catches the parting of the titan’s gigantic mouth. “Come on don’t you want a taste?” I taunt and the titan remains unmoving, unflustered by my childish banter. “Fine then.” I implore and my expression turns grim. I wedge my foot into the part between his jaws and wrap my fingers around his upper lip. I use all of the strength left in my body to heave upwards. My knees shake beneath me and I grunt out of over-exertion. Slowly, the titan’s jaw parts and I continue to lift. Once the opening is fairly large, I slide seamlessly inside. My clothes become saturated with a foul liquid as I slide down the titan’s throat towards his gullet. A splash encompasses me as I land in what I presume to be the titan’s stomach. I emerge from the mixture of blood and salivate juices. I cough and wheeze at the burning taste of rusted metal that explodes against my pallet. I wipe the hot liquid from my eyes and open them with murderous intent. I re-equip sharpened blades and anchor my grapples into the walls of the beasts digestive track. My blades rush back and forth in a sadistic dance, tearing the inside of the titan to minuscule shreds. I propel myself upwards through the titan’s throat, equipping a PADD from under my cloak. Once his jaw is in sight, the explosive is launched against the roof of his mouth. The explosion parts the beasts lips and thrusts me back out into the open world. The scenery of a defeated city erupts in front me. Once my acceleration has ceased, I free-fall and the ground encases my vision. I prepare myself for impact and my body ignites with a searing fire. The agony consumes my being as the weight of my acquired injuries falls on my consciousness. Though, I am unable to scream due to the numbness of my figure beneath me. A silent nightmare, designed to torture me until my last breath. Is this the end?  
My line of sight becomes clouded, small flecks of darkness impending on my conscious state. The blur of an omnipotent shadow graces my view and I muster up what little strength I have left to reach out to it. I can make out the shape of a mouth as it contorts into unparalleled screams. My ears are unable to hear the violent cries due to the fracturing decibel of the explosion in intimate radius. I trace my finger across its features and smile with overjoyed recognition. The last image I see before falling feint is that of the man who gave me a reason to continue living in this hopeless and plagued world.

Levi.

Levi’s P.O.V

I watch in horror as (f/n) dives into the belly of a formidable beast. Her expression remains unwavering as she indulges in her rash antics. A few moments later, blood sprays in all directions like a crimson fountain. An earth-shattering explosion erupts from the titan’s mouth and it cascades toward the earth in frenzy. Once the blinding light recedes and the smoke dissipates, (f/n) tumbles through the air. My eyes shoot open and my pupils dilate in revulsion. I feel time begin to slow and my stomach knots with uncomfortable dread. I race towards her with deadly speed, but I am unable to catch her. Her body collides with the dirt, erupting in a dust filled crater. The earth shatters from the intense impact. Her body remains limp as I approach in desperate state. I roll her over so that her eyes are fixed upon mine, but the life has been seeped away from them. Her (e/c) irises fade to a greyed state and the colour washes from her typically eccentric complexion. I purse my lips together in order to hold back the raging river, threatening to slip from my defeated eyes. I shake her gently and feel for a pulse, desperately searching for a sign of life. She remains unmoving, limp like a hallowed corpse. A wilted flower in the unforgiving wind that is this world. My eyes narrow and my teeth grit in irritation. I furiously bellow these words. “You’re a stubborn and reckless brute, who gains happiness by causing me grief. This isn’t the time to give up on me! You promised you would stay my side. You have to wake up so that you can be punished justly for your insolence. You can’t escape from me this time! So please return to me…” My screams slowly disintegrate into unsteady cries and my eyes water profusely. “You mean everything to me.”  
Suddenly, a frail hand caresses my cheek. Its fingers dance along my features, examining my being. I freeze with shock at the undead and lewd movements before me. A sweet, heart-wrenching smile fills my vision. Even in the face of death, (f/n) still radiates unmatched beauty. She is the incarnation of a goddess. I feel my breathing catch in my chest and I bring my hand to her temple, gently brushing the rogue strands from her face. A blanket of warmth wraps around me, but I do not smile. My gaze remains downwards as the hand falls away from me and her muscles relax beneath my grasp. I stare mindlessly at the ground, my vision clouded with regret. The hot tears erupt from my eyes in a torrent, pouring unforgivingly down my cheeks. This isn’t over. I won’t fail, not again. I refuse to be useless in the face of adversity. This time I will save the one I love.


	10. Reunion is Only the Beginning

Levi’s P.O.V

Erwin stalks to my side and places an empathetic hand on my shoulder. His grip is menacing as it stabilizes my trembling frame. “There is still time. Have a Cadet return to Wall Rose and seek medical aid from the Garrison. Then, return to my side. Your talents will be needed.” He commands with unfaltering determination. In an abrupt upheaval, I wrap (f/n) in my arms and bound towards the stationed horses. When I arrive, Cadet Blouse rushes to my aid in panic. I thrust (f/n) into her arms, causing her to stumble backwards from the sheer velocity of my unparalleled rage.  
“Retreat to the Garrison and seek medical attention.” I seethe through my sharpened fangs. The growl of a deranged beast escapes my fiery throat. “If anything happens to her, then I will have you ripped limb from limb and for the first time YOU will be the meal.” Her pupils pulse back and forth in terror at my constitution. She salutes me wearily and mounts her steed. I stare vacantly into the horizon as I watch a priceless treasure disappear in the distance. Returning my attention towards the battle, I convulse as my body is encased in sinister revenge. My eyes cloud over with a lust for decay and suffering. The remainder of the battle turns into a transient blur. The most I could recall was the flush colour of crimson against the burning sky as my blade tore through flesh. I was no longer called Humanity’s Strongest Soldier. Words such as the Devil reincarnate or purgatory butcher bestowed the lips of those who witnessed that day. A merciless soldier for a merciless world. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your P.O.V

Stagnant darkness. The insurmountable pressure of crushing waves rolling over me in tow of the tide. Walking the jagged edge above a ridge of regret. The inability to breathe as I scratch with wild claws for the chance to rise. To rise above death. That is what it feels like to have life ripped away from beneath your feet. Eventually, your soul ceases resistance and gives way to the inert current. I feel my being falter in its resolve and I cringe in order to hold on. I won’t give up. Not now.  
My eyes flutter against the weight of a deep slumber. I fight against the defaming pressure and light erupts in my vision. My senses begin to awaken again and I hear the clatter of ceramic along with the subtle sinusoidal tapping of cautious footsteps. I lift myself to a sitting position and bring my hand to my temple. I grunt at the throbbing of my brain against my skull. “You’re awake!” A familiar voice rejoices beside me and I turn my head in its direction. I am met by the overjoyed grin of my friend Eren. He brings his finger to his lips and signals me to remain silent. Then, he motions for my lap and I follow his gesture to the mass attached to my side. There, Levi dozes peacefully, his warmth radiating against my legs. I feel my heart rejoice with relief and I stare at his expression intently. His brows are not furrowed in an irritated scowl and his lips do not curl downward. In this lax state his youth is restored. I blush slightly at his undeniably handsome features, my chest igniting with affection and attraction. I bring my hand towards his face and gently rub circles into his surprisingly soft skin. A gentle breeze flows from the open window and displaces the loose strands of hair that surround his face. He looks relaxed, devoid of stress and grief. I wish there were a way to maintain this adorable expression at all times, it suits him better. I giggle lightly at this unusual sight.  
“He’s been by your side since the mission ended. He’s barely eaten or slept this past month.” Eren interrupts my swooning and I sigh to myself. So that’s how long it has been. I continue to study the Corporal’s features with warmth and admiration in my eyes. “It was scary, you know. For the first week we couldn’t stabilize your pulse. You were always on the verge of death. I’ve never seen the Corporal make that expression before, one of dread and distain. He never gave up on you. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to rid my mind of that image.” My eyes fall on Levi’s and I notice the thick rims of grey that surround them. They are the marks of a long and perilous battle. His lids swell with agony from the weeks of steamy tears, their presence evident as tracks cascade down his cheeks. His skin is washed of its healthy colour and the frailness of his frame settles into my consciousness. My eyes water slightly at the unnecessary grief I have caused him. Eren continues. “His body hunched over yours, pumping furiously against your chest. His resolve was so intense he even broke a few of your ribs, shouting profanity and pleas. ‘If you die on me, so help me god, I will find you in hell and punish you myself’ and ‘you can’t leave me yet, not now.” I can’t resist the tears that spill from my grateful eyes. This man saved my life. I feel my chest explode beneath me and I finally understand the feelings that pour from my soul. I love him. I stifle my sobs and wipe the hot tears from my vision, proceeding to ask Eren a question.  
“Was the expedition a success?” He looks away and averts my gaze out of shame. But, he answers me promptly.  
“We managed to fortify the breech along with defeating the armored and colossal titans. Our objective was secured. But, a new foe appeared, a colossal titan with the hide of a beast. He crippled our forces with severe casualties and Commander Erwin was lost.” Eren grits his teeth and, upon noticing my terror, proceeds to comfort me. “But, he died a valiant and brave death. His last words explained his readiness to atone for the lives of the soldiers he foolishly lead to their ends. He was prepared for his demise. It was of his own will. That is why all of us, including Corporal Levi, were able to come to terms with his passing. Commander Erwin Smith will not be forgotten. But, if you had died, I am afraid of the fate that would have befallen the Corporal. Once he returned to battle, a demonic presence took control of him and he transformed into a ravenous and murderous machine. Those who witnessed the event claim he was able to slay upwards of 30 titans that day. Take it from one suicidal maniac to another; please consider the repercussions of your reckless folly. I don’t know what would become of the Corporal without you.” I freeze at his words, carefully reflecting upon the impact of their meaning. He’s right. I always charge head first into the heat of destruction without considering the influence it would have on others. I’ve been foolish and naive, failing in my duty as a soldier. I press my regretful face into my hands and silently sob. Eren gently pulls my grasp away and smiles at me reassuringly. I have been fortunate enough to receive another chance at protecting this cherished life of mine. I cannot let this bliss slip away from underneath my ignorant nose. Not with all that I have to lose. “I’ll return with the others once you and the Corporal have shared a heartfelt reunion.” With that parting remark, Eren exits the room.  
Suddenly, the precious mass nuzzled in my lap stirs. Groggily, Levi looks up at me with sleepy eyes. His expression remains unchanging; a half-awake daze consumes his persona. He leans forward with tired eyes and brings his hand to my chin. Before I can react, he has locked his lips tightly in mine and breathes heavily at my taste. His skin brushes lightly against mine and intoxicates me. The gentle embrace tingles with electricity along each limb and I sink into the pleasant feeling. Slowly, he departs and rests his head against my chest. “I love you (f/n) (l/n).” He wheezes and I can hear the audible tears catch in the back of his throat. My eyes begin to water at the softness of his voice and a tear lands on his raven locks. He shoots his gaze towards me out of worry and concern. My hand covers my mouth as I attempt to mute the sobs that come from my tainted lips.  
“I love you too, Levi Ackerman.” I manage to choke out between my cries of joy. My spirit lifts from my body and floats on thin air. This is what it feels like to be in love. His weary expression turns to one of understanding and he wipes a tear from my steamy cheek. He smiles gently and I am taken aback by the handsomeness of his sweet gesture. The materialization of perfection in a hopeless land.  
“I thought I had lost you.” He cringes and looks away. I intertwine my fingers within his and squeeze soothingly. He brings our connected grasp towards his lips and gently kisses the top of my hand. “I know that I have said this before, but I won’t make the same mistake again. From this moment forward, in battle and in rest, you will remain by my side. You will remain where I can see you, watching over you with every breath. I won’t let you slip away.” With those words we delve into each other’s company and doze peacefully in the crisp autumn air. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi’s P.O.V

Suddenly (f/n) throws the bedding from her lap and leaps from her bed. “What do you think you’re doing? You’re still recovering, you shouldn’t move around too much.” I bark and she ignores my presence. I quickly comb over her injuries, falling to shock at the sight. The patches of skin that were once seared away by boiling titan flesh have disappeared, not a scar in sight. The joints where bone had pierced through skin appear perfectly intact. As (f/n) stretches her dormant muscles, her body is devoid of pain and injury.  
“Relax! I feel perfectly healthy. Plus, I’m starving and you look like you could use a hearty meal.” She flashes a childish grin and skips out of the room. I follow closely behind, my expression unwavering. 

Your P.O.V

As we walk down the hall towards the dining quarters, Levi snakes his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to his side. I blush lightly at his overprotective antics. My romantic aura subsides as we enter the Mess Hall and the weight of the battle collides with my deranged reality. A hall intended to seat 100 people is three quarters empty. A measly two tables of Cadets is all that remains. My chest is stabbed by the fury of a thousand daggers. I feel my breathing cease and my stomach rotates uneasily. Levi yanks me by the wrist and drags me involuntarily towards the table where my friends dine. My utter dread at the confounding sight has not subsided. As I proceed to sit, my friends’ faces light up with rejoice and relief. All this while, everyone has been worried immensely due to my reckless behavior. I snicker to myself, realizing the true meaning of my existence. How selfish was I to believe I had nothing in this world? Jean leans forward and shoots me a condescending smirk. “Diving straight into the mouth of a titan? You’re officially crazier than Commander Hanji.” I giggle at his sudden jests and the room grows a touch brighter amidst the sorrow.  
The rest of the evening remains eerily quiet, a mass of dread and hardship pushing down through the dense air. Conversation is non-existent and gazes remain downward in apathy. One by one, the Cadets rise and leave until only Levi and I remain. He maintains his stoic stature as he rises from his position and stalks towards the door. “Return to my office once you have finished.” He mutters and I frantically gather my belongings to follow behind him.  
Once we arrive at his office, I implore for his request. “Your orders, Corporal?” His response leaves me with a deadpan and a pulsing vein in my forehead.  
“Nothing in particular.” I huff a sigh of aggravation at his useless request and turn towards the door. I place my sweaty palm around the handle and a strong grasp greets me. Levi wraps his hand firmly around mine and barks into my ear. “Where the hell do you think you’re going?” His breath caresses my skin and my spine tingles out of nervousness.  
“To my quarters, Sir. I am exhausted.” I stutter as I speak, revealing my pathetic intimidation of the enrapturing man. Suddenly, I am no longer standing. His arms fit perfectly around the crook of my back and behind my weakened knees. He carries me gallantly beyond a door parting from the left side of his quarters.  
“I told you, even in rest you will remain where I can see you.” His words bombard me in astonished disbelief. He places me at the foot of his bed and I stagger, attempting to regain my balance. My body trembles with bashful resolve and my cheeks boil with flushed blood.  
“But.” I search for an excuse to escape this unbearably uncomfortable situation. My head begins to spin and my eyes flutter with a light-headed resistance. I feel as if my consciousness will slip away at any moment. “I couldn’t possibly. I can’t very well sleep in my uniform. I know! I’ll go retrieve some nightwear from my room.” My speech becomes frantic and jumbled. I stand shakily and take a step towards the door. I am unable to take a further step as my weight shifts and I tumble onto the down filled retreat. As I look up, Levi towers over me, his lids hang in a lustful trance. I gulp and my temples sweat profusely. 

Levi’s P.O.V

My self-control escapes me and I give into the urges that befall my nature. I stare down at the helpless lamb before me as she trembles with embarrassment. Leaning forward, I rest my forehead in the crook of her neck. The warmth that radiates from her body is that of a raging fire. Her breath hitches and an intoxicating squeak escapes her lips. I pull away and resume a standing position. Cute. I snicker to myself and bring my sleeve to my face in order to hide the fiery rose that dusts my cheeks. I avert my gaze and clumsily walk towards my wardrobe. A white t-shirt is pulled from an upper shelf and I toss it into her lap. She remains frozen for a few moments, and then lifts the shirt with hesitation. She brings it towards her nose and shallowly inhales. A heart-warming smile befalls her delicate complexion. “I won’t look so don’t be afraid.” I mumble and turn away from my priceless possession. I tense at the audible ruffle of fabric as it is removed from her body. Impure thoughts fill my heated imagination and I begin to salivate like a wild beast. I grit my teeth to suppress my emotions and wipe the sweat that drips from my brow.  
“You can look now.” She shyly squeaks and I turn slowly to face her. Her stance is apprehensive, knees touching slightly in a shy cross. She lifts her arm and nervously rubs at her shoulder, gaze cast upon the floor. The oversized shirt cascades over her frame, accentuating her voluminous features. The outline of her full breasts curves gently into the thickness of her hips. I am left in awe of her unmatchable beauty. In this state she is undeniably… vulnerable. I relinquish the sadistic thought. I relish for a minute until I notice the deepness of her insecurity. I reach out towards her and softly pull on her chin so that her eyes are locked on mine.  
“You shouldn’t be so weary. You are captivatingly ravishing.” I exult and she stares at me with wide eyes, taken aback from my atypical compliment. I remove myself from her intimate vicinity and strip myself of my uniform. Then, I casually crawl into my bedding; all that remains is my undergarments. (f/n) scrambles to enter the cot beside me, maintaining a dreadful distance away. I feel my brow twitch with irritation and I wrap my strong grasp around her upper arm. Aggressively, I pull her into my embrace. At first, her body shakes slightly at the unfamiliar situation, but she soon calms her fright and presses her face into my chest. My body tingles with an unknown feeling and my heart burns within my passionate chest. Slowly, I reach my hand towards her (h/c) locks, running my fingers through her cashmere stream. I trace along the intricate outline of her jaw until my fingers caress the underside of her ear. I pant lightly at the inebriating atmosphere and bend my upper body forward. My lips brush along her hairline, planting a delicate kiss on her pale skin. As I place my forehead against hers, my eyes droop shut unable to resist the addictive call of slumber. For the rest of the night, the room is filled by the soft pitter-patter of two hearts rejoined by fate. In a world where death is a cruel and parting force, we have been offered another chance at life. For all the friends I have left behind, I will remain thankful and hold on tightly to the treasures I have left.  
“Thank you.”


	11. The Eyes of Truth

Your P.O.V

Another meal passes by in unparalleled throe. The monotony of the situation remains ludicrous. The faces of those who surround me loom in lethargy, gazes cast upon the floor. My hands latch firmly around the seat of my chair, taught with anxious tension. My eyes dart to the left upon resonating with the unnerved periodic tap of fingers against oak. Levi stares out over the melancholy room, his glare vacant in purpose. I purse my lips and shift uncomfortably at the sorrow that embodies the air.  
Like the sharp edge of an emphatic blade, the stagnant aura is cut in two. Hanji burst through the door with energetic constitution. The look of sheer determination surmises her resolve. “What a bunch of pathetic excuses for soldiers. We have made great strides towards humanity’s salvation and yet, you sit here, doubled over in anguish. Commander Erwin would seethe with rage at your impudence. He would not want us to look upon his sacrifice with malice. Commander Erwin was freed from the grips of his harsh reality. So, we must celebrate the fast approaching end to our tiresome journey as warriors.” A hesitant silence fills the air as she speaks, her demeanor sinking into our consciousness. Suddenly, one by one, the soldiers stir. Their heads rise in indignation. This is the heart of a fearless brigade. Fists thrust into the air out of triumph and cheers erupt from dormant throats. The cloud of doom circling our heads is blown away amidst a newfound bliss.  
Abruptly, Levi stands and exits the hall. He returns a few moments later, liquor bottle in hand. He sits beside me and arrogantly slides a glass into my vicinity. “Erwin and Pixis have already had the opportunity to indulge in recreation with you. If it’s a celebration at hand, I would like my turn in partaking.” He sneers with desire and flexes his lips in childish retort. I carefully study the sinful bottle within his wretched grasp. My body recoils with protest at the sight of the strong brew. The 50-year-old Scotch that impends before me is menacing compared to the Garrison’s cheap chardonnay. Levi continues to entice me. “Let’s make it a wager. If I win, you’ll owe me one favor of my choosing.” He coos into my ear and pours the tempting liquid into my glass. I ponder his offer for a moment before graciously accepting.  
“And, if I win, you will quit your overprotective antics.” He laughs lightly at my request, and then shakes my hand confidently.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I think you’ve had enough.” Levi cautiously demands as he reaches for the glass enclosed in my shaky palm. I recoil defensively and turn my nose up in protest. My head flutters with helium like trance and my cheeks burn a fiery crimson. In an intoxicated fashion, I study Levi’s features. His expression holds true to its unmoving un-impressible revere. The face of a man who can hold his liquor. His physique does not falter and I pout in defeat. I place the glass down on the table and my vision begins to blur. I feel the heat of slumber consume me and I prepare for the darkness that follows. In an unexpected embrace, Levi tugs on my chin and brings his face to mine. I feel his velvet lips press against mine and he drags his tongue along my bottom lip. Slowly, he slips it inside and my body is enveloped in a fiery dance. Each limb tingles with unknown pleasure. I pull away in panic and shout in frustration.  
“What the hell was that?”  
“My prize.” He chuckles and smiles warmly. His amusement at my innocence is undeniable. Embarrassed, I tug at the sleeves of my shirt. I cannot deny that I enjoyed his touch. 

Levi’s P.O.V

I laugh hysterically at (f/n)’s prudence and wipe my tears away with the sleeve of my shirt. I am caught off guard by the gentle grasp of shy palms as they clutch the silk folds of my button up. Slowly, (f/n) leans forward and nuzzles her face into my chest, breathing shallowly as she mumbles. “Why does Corporal love somebody so… adrift?” I feel my heart wince at her pained tone and a warm sensation builds inside of me. I wind my arm around the crook of her back and speak in confident spurts.  
“When I look into your eyes I see an omnipotent visage, a mirror image of myself. I see the eyes of someone who has experienced the grueling hardship of this merciless world and involuntarily lives on in anguish. In your laugh I hear the silent suffering of a soul who was forgotten by the unforgiving current as it washed away all she loved. When I look at you, I see myself and I swear I will do everything in my power to protect you. I want to be the one who is there for you when no one else was.” I open my mouth to continue my speech, but my eyes hone in to the subtle rise and fall of a figure at rest. I lean against the table and throw my head back in hilarity. She really is a nuisance. I chuckle with violent affection at the precious feeling I’ve created. Do not let the pain decide your fate.  
Do not close yourself up from the world. I’ve regretted everyday that I’ve built that wall. Open your heart to me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The minutes pass by in a constant, lethargic flow. The Cadets chat quietly amongst themselves under the soft yellow hue of candlelight. Suddenly, I feel a wet drop fall against my thigh. My glare shoots down in rage and I notice the faint trickle of drool that cascades from (f/n)’s parted lips. A growl lies in wait in the back of my throat. But, I am quelled upon noticing her carefree and vulnerable state. Dozing quietly in my lap, she appears captivatingly peaceful. My bashfulness causes a certain aggravation to bound through my veins and I flick her forehead out of spite. She launches herself forward, terror stricken by a sudden awakening. Her forehead collides with the underside of the table and she clutches her skull, cursing profanities.  
“Why you little shit! I’d rip you limb from limb if I didn’t feel bad about harassing the stunted. What was that for anyway?” She growls and I turn my face away, covering my intense blush shyly with my sleeve. I try to hide the giggles that escape my throat.  
“Your face was irritating me.” I spit and her rebuke leaves me flustered in shock.  
“Then why the hell are you blushing?” As if a savior had bent to my will, Hanji stalks into the Mess Hall and demands our attention. I have been spared from an out of character incident.  
“Cadet Yaeger, Cadet Arlert, Cadet Ackerman, Cadet Kirstein, Cadet Blouse and Cadet (l/n).” She calls for their presence and they circle her with urgency. “You will be working under Corporal Levi’s leadership as the base of the new Special Operations Unit.” They turn to each other with excitement and rejoice. But, Hanji has not finished. “It appears our next mission will commence sooner than planned. Rumors have circulated within the Military Police regarding a potential kidnapping.”  
“Why is that the Scouting Regiments problem?” Cadet Yaeger hisses immaturely, but Cadet Arlert is quick to interrupt him.  
“Who’s their target?” Cadet Arlert asks intently, keen on deciphering the situation.  
“Cadet (l/n).” We freeze, unable to speak. Our utter shock is evidence of the absurdity of the situation.  
“But, what reason would they have to kidnap her?” Cadet Yaeger breaks the unnerving silence with his interrogation. I watch as (f/n) shifts in her stance out of remorse for her loathed memories.  
“My parents were branded as heretics and publically executed by civilians for their values.” She squeaks, unsure of herself. I proceed to interrupt the uncouth accusations, but Cadet Arlert beats me to it.  
“That surely isn’t reason enough to kidnap her. As a member of the military she has paid her dues to humanity.” The others nod in agreement and I am put at ease once again.  
“You’re correct in assuming that, but it seems there is more at hand. If there are still dissidents amongst the MP’s, this will be the perfect opportunity to apprehend them. That is where this becomes a Scouting Regiment concern.” Hanji explains with tactical precision. “Of course, we will need to use Cadet (l/n) as bait – “ But, I refuse to let her finish this mindless nonsense.  
“I object.” My deep snarl indicates my unsettled opinion. Hanji simply rolls her eyes in defiance. Her unimpressed state is clear to me. It has become embarrassingly obvious how I feel about (f/n). I reluctantly maintain an uncomforting silence.  
“Cadet (l/n) will not be in any danger. We will have her walk through town and when her pursuers strike, we will follow closely behind.” Hanji addresses me in an irritated fashion. Before I have time to retort, (f/n) has agreed to Hanji’s plan and they set off to discuss further details.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your P.O.V

Hours pass by devoid of an attack. The scorching sun sets the autumn breeze aflame. I shield my eyes as I look up towards the midafternoon sky. After several rounds around the town, seeing the same scenery, monotony sets in. I ready myself to give in and call out for Hanji, but the rough fabric of cloth mutes my voice as it is forced into my mouth. I choke and spit, trying desperately to fight against my attacker, but to no avail. I choke, attempting to regain lost breaths. Soon, I succumb to the darkness as my lungs give out from strain.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My vision clouds over with speckled dots as the world around me comes into view. It takes a few moments before the blotches of colour in front of me materialize into recognizable shapes. “You’re finally awake.” A hoarse, aged voice greets me. A man stands before me, dark hair and intimidating green eyes.  
“My parents were heretics and were publically executed by citizens of the Chlorba District for their beliefs. Watching their deaths has scared me enough to know I must conform. I am not a threat to you.” I speak with hesitation, my voice echoing with sorrow. I am surprised to find the man before me laugh hysterically at my terrorized remark. He quiets his chuckles and proceeds to speak haughtily.  
“It is safe to presume you know little of your circumstance, dear (f/n). Do you truly believe civilians murdered your parents in cold blood without military repercussion on the assaulters? Your parents were strategically murdered by members of the Central Military Police Regime due to your father’s involvement in potentially catastrophic research.” I feel my legs give out beneath me and my eyes water with steamy tears of disbelief. My head falls due to a loss of purpose. For the first time in my life I have felt the burning desire to give up. To let go of this hopeless life. “I imagine you still believe it was a coincidence that you were able to survive for so long outside of the walls. It is expected that a girl subject to continual abnormalities would be unable to tell the normal from the absurd.” He ceases his banter for a moment and I follow the systematic clatter of footsteps as they approach.  
A sharp pain radiates from my scalp as the vulgar man pulls my hair so that our faces meet. He continues to tug violently on my locks, my face twisting with anguish. “Let’s begin with the scientist who purchased you after your short stay in the underground district. His name was Grisha Yaeger. I am sure you are firmly acquainted with his son, Eren Yaeger. Grisha and your father were working on congruent projects encompassing the creation of a weapon for humanity against the titan threat. Eren was Grisha’s clueless rat and you were your father’s naïve mouse. Grisha was able to give humans the power to transform into titans, while your father gave the powers of a titan to you.” His words enter my ears, but I am unable to compute their existential meaning. What he speaks is absolute drivel, impossible to believe. As I gawk my jaw in unparalleled confusion, his remarks become not so distant.  
Surviving for 15 years? Recognition.  
Recovering in a month from life threatening injuries? Regeneration.  
Opening the titan’s colossal mouth? Strength.  
Wait.  
The armored titan.  
In my hypnotic trance I am able to recall the haughty remarks of the titan I faced. In that moment it was clear to me. All along I had been blind to the truth of my situation. I finally understand what the armored titan meant that day. There is more than one enemy in this desolate wasteland. As the veracity settles in my consciousness, my teeth grit with ferocity. “You even smell like one of those disgusting beasts, allowing you to survive among them. It’s disgusting. As a believer in the omnipotent nature of our walls, it is my sworn duty to eliminate any threats to the sovereignty of our concrete savior. (f/n) (l/n), as a human who possesses the abilities of a titan, you must die.” He reaches for his pocket and removes a large dagger. With a flash of silver it is pressed firmly against my throat. A single droplet of crimson elixir cascades down the steel blade, leaving a cryptic trail as it passes. My eyes vacate their focus on the drop and assert their gaze on my own reflection. My pupils vibrate in their weary sockets with terror and my forehead sweats profusely. Is this the end or the beginning?


	12. An Eternal Promise

Your P.O.V

I press my weary lids together with all of the force I can muster, waiting for the finishing blow to suck the life from my body. But, it fails to come. My eyes dart open upon hearing the melodic chime of metal hitting concrete. My gaze is met by that of a feral beast. Levi’s eyes glow a resilient shade of steel, his blades surround the executioner’s carotid artery in a sadistic ‘x’. Levi imitates the persona of a deranged brute. His voice resonates from the back of his throat with a ferocious growl. “I have every intention of scalping your sacrilegious bones inch by inch, but human bloodshed would be unflattering of me in front of a lady.” The man quakes beneath Levi’s mighty hold, his legs tremble with fervor. A docile stutter escapes his lips.  
“You will be no match for the others once backup arrives.” But, Levi remains unflustered by his empty threats. As if on cue, the door flies open and 4 figures emerge. The first two soldiers tumble violently to the ground, dust encasing their sullied Military Police uniforms. Behind them, Eren and Mikasa tower menacingly, their blades drawn in offense. Levi steps forward, pushing his victim to the side. The sheer velocity of Levi’s thrust causes him to collide violently with the concrete wall. The man clutches his chest, attempting to regain his breath. “How long do you intend to play the damsel? It is unbefitting of your nature.” Levi jests as he uses the dulled dagger to free me of my bindings. I am impertinent of his banter and stalk forward with lewd movement. I tower before the helpless prey locked in my sights, cowering beneath the heat of my stare.  
“Unfortunately, I am a woman unbeknownst to flattery.” I seethe through my sharpened fangs. My elbow cocks back into a loaded position. The tension between my joints builds with incorrigible force. I squeeze my fist tighter, the intimidating crack of my knuckles echoing throughout the room. Then, I release. Cascades of mahogany spray splatters against the pristine stonewall. A satisfying shriek accompanies the vile act.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once we have returned to our headquarters, I continue to walk with unfaltering determination. I ignore the bombardment of questions that follow closely behind my stoic parade. “Did you find the answers you were looking for?” Levi prods as we enter the Mess Hall. Again, his questions fall to deaf ears. Hanji stands from her place at the table and greets us with an unnervingly ecstatic smile. Her excitement quells upon noticing my rigid demeanor. I discount her presence and continue to press forward. My destination is the kitchen. I gather the item I sought with ease and return to the main area. The others watch on intently. Without hesitation I place my palm flat against the nearest table. I plunge the serrated tip of the steak knife deep into the flesh atop my hand. Levi frantically rushes to my side and pulls the blade from my skin. A jagged mess of blood and skin flakes encases the gouge in my hide. I close my eyes and concentrate with desperate determination, pitting all my strength into my injured hand. In a matter of seconds the sullied flesh erupts in a cloud of putrid steam. A disturbingly audible hiss fills the room. When the mirage recedes, a soft patch of newly grown tissues replaces my damaged membrane. Levi carefully encases my hand in his own, turning it over in hopes of inspecting the impressive feat. The others are inept to speak due to their unexpected astonishment.  
“My father was in partnership with Grisha Yaeger. But, instead of holding the power to become a titan, the powers of a titan were given human capacity. The ability to live among them, to regenerate and the prospect of inhuman strength.” The immeasurable silence is disintegrated by the overjoyed squeals of an abnormality fanatic. Hanji tramples me in a flurry of unanswerable questions, filling the night with incessant testing. I have gone from the experimenter to the experimented in a short span of time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once Hanji had gathered enough information to satisfy her discomforting urges, I was free to return to my room. From strength and agility testing to the restrictions of my regeneration, my body had been pushed beyond its limits. As I walk my legs creak with imminent fatigue and my muscles numb under the unforgiving strain. Finally, I reach my room but cease to enter. Levi. I lean my forehead against the door and chuckle childishly. I remove myself from my quarters and stalk down the hall towards his room. When I enter, I become irritated at his inopportune absence. Devoid of care, I make my way to his desk and sit. I search intently for a quill and paper. I begin to write.  
Several pages in to my newfound project, Levi returns and exults in rejoice at my unexpected presence. The alluring scent of herbs fills my nose as a cup of steaming black tea is placed beside me. Levi approaches from behind and leans in curiously to observe my heated work. “What’s that?” He questions with feigned innocence.  
“A personal manuscript. With everything the Scouting Regiment has accomplished, it would be ashamed if it went undocumented. I want those who sacrificed their lives to be recognized for the endowed bravery.” I answer with a heartfelt smile, continuing with my slovenly script.  
My mind wanders and I become trapped in the pessimistic corners of my own cognizance. At the overwhelming thoughts that circle inside, my eyes water and a tear soaks into the freshly inked page. I bring my hand to my face with urgency, desperate to hide my sorrow. I stand abruptly and saunter towards the bedroom door. I attempt to mute my sobs, but they echo in the hallow room.  
“What’s wrong?” Levi questions, worry staining his ever so lax voice. I cringe, gritting my teeth and pressing my palm deeper into my soiled cheek.  
“If I have the same abilities as a titan, does that not mean my lifespan is similar? I know this may seem trivial but I was looking forward to growing old.” I choke out between muted sobs. Levi advances from behind and wraps my (h/l) (h/c) locks between his fingers, bringing my silky strands to his cheek and nuzzling it softly.  
“Longliviity means you will remain transcendently gorgeous forever.” He coaxes and I feel his breath brush against the back of my neck. I stiffen at the euphoric feeling.  
“You don’t understand.” I hesitate for a moment, biting my tongue at the embarrassment that fills my mind. “I want to grow old with you.” I try to maintain my composure but my breath hitches with the last sentence. A waterfall of dread filled tears cascades down my heartbroken cheeks. Levi is taken aback by my uncharacteristically romantic notion and releases his grip from my hair. He presses his body against mine and my back explodes in a torrent of sensual warmth.  
“I promise you that once this war is over, we will leave this suffocating incarceration and live out the last of our days together. I will not leave your side until I am instructed to do so.” With that, Levi wraps his virile hands around my fragile waist and tactfully slips his fingers under my shirt. The silky pads of his fingertips run along the jagged edges of my toned abdomen, tracing their intricate shape. He works his way from my rib cage to the waistline of my slacks. Lacking permission, he tucks his fingers underneath the brim of my lace panties and plants a firm grip around my inner thigh, massaging it gently. The collar of my shirt is dislodged from its typical position and his lips rest against the heated skin of my electrified shoulder. Slowly, his kisses turn into a seductive dance as they trace the outline of my frail silhouette. One by one, my flesh is set ablaze by the overwhelming sensation of each peck from shoulder to collar bone to neck and to ear. Once he has reached my lobe, he devilishly suckles and nibbles. I reach my hands backwards, intertwining my fingers within his raven locks. My hold tightens with each surging sensation that boils in my blood. I pant slightly at the intense feeling. A night spent in intimate and passionate embrace, is one that ignited a spark inside of my broken heart. With each passing day, I am given the strength to believe in something that is greater than myself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Without a moment to rest, we are gathered in the briefing room to embark on our next mission. My body groans and aches in resistance from the rigorous experimentation thrust upon me from an unforgiving Hanji. The feral look that encompassed her eyes could turn any man to stone. I shudder at the not so distant memory. My daydreams cease as Hanji enters the room. She is disconcertingly late as per usual. Her place as Commander coupled with her tardiness remains irritant yet expected. Without hesitation, consultation begins. 

Levi P.O.V

I stand beside Hanji as she makes her address. As the Corporal I have an informal duty to superiority and leadership. Though, I do not desire such luxuries. “Queen Historia has delivered an urgent message pertaining to the Northern Districts. It appears that the Garrison in the Nedlay district has reported increased titan activity North West of their position. In this situation it is safe to presume that the Beast Titan has taken advantage of our fortification of the Southern districts and increased expending of soldiers to attack a weakened North. We will leave for Nedlay at dawn tomorrow. Pack your belongings. Winter gear will be available at our lay over in Chlorba.” At the last word I freeze, remembering its significance. I turn my focus towards (f/n) and watch her physique shutter in remorse. This mission will carry an unforgiving burden in her heart. The remnants of a broken home lie in wait.


	13. Home

Levi’s P.O.V  
   
            Our brisk gallop fades to a gait and we seamlessly enter the Chlorba District gate. Our passage is swiftly accepted and we make our way to the layover quarters. My gaze remains forward, devoid of concern for the typical chatter that rings from judgmental citizens. In the dense crowd I spot several young faces beaming with elation at the arrival of the infamous Scouting Regiment. My scoff is inaudible, a bout of guilt and empathy churning in my stomach. Delusional misfits. I sneer within the confines of my own mind.  
            Suddenly, the snide chatter subsides and all faces turn in a similar direction. I hesitantly follow their glares until my eyes fall about (f/n)’s figure. Her unconfident stature is undeniable and she hangs her head with apprehension. My sights descend upon her reigns and I observe with worry as her palms shake uneasily. The inaudible whispers grow to daunting snarls, their words circling with sinister bite.  
            “She thinks she can redeem herself by joining the military.”  
            “No matter how hard she tries, she cannot escape who she is.”  
            “A pathetic rat scurrying and gnawing to survive.”  
            “At least she fulfilled her dreams. How long before her invocation gets her killed in the world she was so desperate to reach?”  
            “Disgusting.”  
            Though, (f/n) remains unruffled by their cowardly taunts, her silence screams in defiance. Her gaze remains downward, a darkened face spells disconcert for a familiar mockery. I reassume a forward staring position, my grip tightening with indignation around taught reins. My teeth grit with feral intent.  
            It isn’t long before we reach our destination, rapidly unloading and fashioning our camp. I desperately search for the opportunity to approach (f/n), but she quickly vanishes among the mass of chaos. Scouring the grounds, I finally locate her lewd figure. Her fingers dance like the intricate virtuosity of a pianist’s melody among the steel and titanium she holds. I know better than to interrupt her diligent work so I find a seat beside an intrigued Hanji, who watches on with admiration.  
            “It took you long enough. You obviously don’t know as much about her as you think.” Hanji laughs childishly and I give her a sprightly swat on the shoulder out of searing irritation. “Whenever she feels sorrow or unsettledness, she enjoys fiddling with unfinished projects. It appears to set her at ease. She's been playing around with the 3DMG canisters all afternoon.” I smile lightly to myself, conceding Hanji’s superior power of observation. Each day I discover something enthralling about this mysterious and captivating creature. My heart burns with a familiar affection and I touch the light dusting that covers my cheeks. I bring the ceramic cup within my grasp towards my lips and sup shallowly. The silence is no longer an anxious haze; the room fills with a comfortable, intimate glow.  
            “During our experimentation we extracted a small sample of blood. Our intention was to extricate what remained of Alfred (l/n)’s serum. Unfortunately, the sample evaporated within seconds of contact with the air. Disturbingly unusual for a bodily fluid.” Hanji continues with her crazed lecture, but I fail to see the significance of her undeniably tedious findings. If the serum were present in the blood, then we would have already extracted it from Cadet Yaeger’s body. “Though we were unsuccessful, the unusual outcome suggests there is serum within the blood stream. All we have to do is find a method of extraction and the power will be within a fingertips reach.” I choke on the black tea that coaxes my mouth. The thought of a brigade, consisting of superhuman soldiers, exhilarates me.  
            Our casual conversation is interrupted by the customary antics of a dubious girl. (f/n) stalks over to Cadet Yaeger with a carefree smirk, lightly tapping his shoulder in order to gain his attention. The helpless boy falls sheepishly for her amusing act. Intrigued by the situation, I refuse to intervene.  
            “Hey Eren, I don’t think my 3DMG gear is working properly. Could you test it out for me?” (f/n) coos with devilish intent. Cadet Yaeger naively accepts and equips himself with the charlatan's gear.  The necessary switches are set and Yaeger proceeds to grapple a nearby wall. Without opportunity to evade, he is sent flying into the wall at otherworldly speeds. A velocity unseen before. The wall cracks beneath his forceful impact. A slight crater, in the shape of his figure, remains. He falls lifelessly to the ground and clutches his skull; an expression of utter shock consumes his existence. The tea within my lips spews in an aromatic fountain around me and I bring my sleeve to my face to wipe away the remnants. Beside me, Hanji rolls uncontrollably across the ground, wheezing and chuckling with hysteria. (f/n) sprints towards us with fervor and jubilance, pride radiating from her complexion.  
            “It worked!” She squeals and takes Hanji’s hand in hers. Hanji remains flustered by the chaotic turn of events, blinking in frenzied spurts. “I hyper tensed the converter spring by rotating the revulsion disk! The pressurized gas is converted at an augmented rate, making for amplified speed and efficiency! Now the soldiers can move at increased speeds!” (f/n)’s eyes beam with a childish innocence as she speaks of her recent achievement. Hanji thrusts forward and aggressively seizes (f/n) by her shoulders, shaking in an overjoyed trance. Her emphatic pleasure over the discovery is disconcertingly disturbing. I continue to sip my tea with unwavering apathy. Cadet Yaeger rushes promptly to her side, disregarding his pitiable treatment.  
            “That was unbelievable! At this rate the titans won’t stand a chance against our mighty brigade.” He boasts with a demonic grin. His imperative obsession to decimate our foe sets my stomach awry with convulsion. I place my cup atop its complimenting saucer and throw my head back out of strain. Suddenly, the floor begins to shake beneath our feet and we freeze with knowledgeable doom. Screams echo from outside our protective haven. Chlorba district is under attack.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~              My feet pump like mechanical pistons underneath my determined hide, bursting through the main doors and out into the havoc ensued square. A hoard of 7 titans presses forward into the city’s limits. I spot Cadet Arlert in my peripheral as he rushes frantically to my side. “Status report, Cadet.” I state with stanch urgency.  
            “Titans have infiltrated the Eastern gate, the Garrison reports no sign of a viable breech.” I ‘tch’ under my breath. “Based on my own calculations, I presume this is an attempt to slow our advance towards the North, allowing the Beast Titan to follow through with his plan.” So, the bastard is trying to slow us down. I prepare the gear fastened firmly to my side, gripping my levers with vile force. The others stand readily behind me, waiting for the mandate to advance. A loud crash pulses the air in front of me and the square erupts in a fit of dust. The valiant silhouette of a combatant goddess meets my eyes. (f/n)’s locks flutter in ripples around her stoic face, the cape that cascades behind her dances in a sadistic flurry. I extend my arm from its position at my side and command the soldiers to halt. A cloud of solitude and retribution encases the air. I smirk lightly and remain stationed at the edge of the square. I know what she must do, she must prove her worthiness in the eyes of those who ridiculed her. She must be the one to save them.  
            In a blur of deadly precision, (f/n) crosses her arms, attaching her sharpened blades from opposing sides. As she draws the lethal daggers, her face contorts with uncharacteristic madness and the air convulses at the sheer velocity of her movements. She leaps from the ground, shattering the earth as she pounces. Grappling left, a titan reaches its monstrous hand to capture her in its grasp. At the last second she kips and rotates her body in a spinning torrent, shredding the titan’s thick hide from wrist to nape. It tumbles to the ground in a steamed heap. She lands on the adjacent roof with the tip of her right foot, bending her ligaments to pounce once again. This time, she backflips immediately off of the rooftop, avoiding the devastating thrust of an enraged beast.  
            I rotate my gaze to diligently observe the square. One by one, curious citizens emerge from hiding to watch the enthralling battle. Their eyes widen with astonished disbelief and their wretched mouths curve into exaggerated ‘o’s. This is the selfless rose they trampled so shamelessly with their ignorant ridicule. My attention returns to the omnipotent haze of flesh and steel as 2 more titans fall victim to an unforgiving wrath. Only 3 titans remain, a seamlessly easy victory for the juvenile Cadet.  
            The onslaught of ravenous death is halted by the swift kick of a titan’s foot. The fortified member collides with (f/n), sending her soaring through the tainted air. She quickly regains her balance mid flight and slides across the dirt as she lands. Her knees remain bent in an offensive position, fingers dragging across the putrid earth. She raises her face with ire. This is the end of the line for her repulsive foe. The titan, mistakingly, presses forward for a final, futile, attack and (f/n) pivots left around the titan’s foot. A second impending limb towers over her and she swiftly backflips to safety. She anchors into the second story of an adjacent building and soars into the air. Flipping once, she drives her blades directly into the titan’s eyes, sending it quivering in agony. Then, she fastens to the bottom left and skids across the cobblestone road, using her leverage to propel herself directly into the air. A muffled battle cry explodes as her daggers plunge downward with unforgiving force. Finally, she lines up the lingering titans in her sights and launches herself onward. She discounts their presence for a brief period, winding the ropes of her 3DMG around their unsuspecting ankles. Like a set of atrocious dominos, they stumble one after the other. As they lie, flailing pathetically, the finishing blow is dealt. A splintering hoard of cries bellows through the empty streets, blades plunging into flesh. The searing corpses of 7 Cretans scatter the stirred city.

            (f/n) approaches, her eyes covered by a veil of (h/c) locks. The aura she emanates is one of sorrow and brokenness. She hysterically unbuckles her gear and whips it towards the ground in front of my place. It clatters with cries of distain as it comes to a halt. Steam pours from every opening, signalling the weight of the endeavor. And, like a siren among a murky night, (f/n) vanishes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Your P.O.V  
   
            I hug my knees in a regretful comprise, tightening my grip as the pained words of familiar onlookers seeps into my brain. A single tear rolls down my sweaty flesh and I sniffle with remorse. A shy knock rattles my door and I quickly attempt to dry my sullied cheeks. Though, it is impossible to hide the inflamed redness of puffy eyes. Without permission, Levi enters. At first I grunt with defiance at his inopportune insolence, but gradually I recognize my undying appreciation for his appearance. I launch myself forward into his embrace. I want so desperately to be comforted in my time of need. He recoils with confusion then wraps his arms tightly around my waist. I smile lightly at the intoxicating touch of his robust hands as they tenderly comb my hair. He pulls away slightly to deliver a rather unexpected request. “Commander Hanji is asking for your presence in the Mess Hall.” He whispers lightly and brushes a few rogue strands from my weary facade. I give a reassuring grin and nod in obedience.  
            My steps echo in the hallow hallway, my subconscious distress weighing down over my head. Finally, I reach the exit and emerge into the twilight breeze outside of the Cadets' barracks. As I open the door, I am met by the overwhelming scent of Gardenia and Sakura. The world before me erupts into an exotic mirage of pink petals pressed against the iridescent glow of candlelight. Sakura blossoms flutter in hypnotic dance and scatter across the stone floor. The square is strewn with half melted wicks of intoxicating aromatics, the candles burning with an ethereal luminescence against rampant dusk. A picturesque incarnation of godly transcendence. “A gift from the grateful and… remorseful… lives you protected today.” A familiar voice chides behind me. But, I am too inebriated to concede their presence. In order to thank me for my brave victory, the citizens who have long since alienated me, prepared bundles of flowers to exhibit their appreciation.   
            I plummet to my knees in a heap, clutching my mouth with two unmovable hands. Electrified tears overflow from my grateful sockets. I sniffle and wheeze under the overpowering tingle of euphoria. Mother… Father… Are you watching me? Can you see me? Do your spirits swell with inconceivable pride at this world I’ve discovered? I’ve finally reclaimed our home… You can come home now. My temperate cries turn to violent sobs and I burst forward into the heart of the square. I pirouette and twirl with an incredulous brilliance. My palms extend outward to grasp at the flecks of happiness that swarm my being. If you listen close enough, the innocent laugh of a lost child flickers through loathly weeps. My cheeks ache at the atypical strain of an ecstatic grin. You can rest easy, I’m safe now.  
            Suddenly, Levi has snaked his arms around my back and pulls me into an affectionate embrace. Slowly, he lowers himself to his knees and nuzzles me into the crook of his neck. Our bodies flutter to the ground and I lie, sprawled, under his commanding presence. He towers over me, staring down with lust and inebriation. The petals that lace our surroundings explode in a cloud around us. Groggily, I open my lids. My gaze is met by desire ridden and searing silver as it looks down on me intently. Levi. “I lied to you.” He states with distain resounding in his voice.  
            “Huh?” I question with a lack of recollection at his out of place commentary.  
            “I used to believe I was the one saving you, but it’s the contrary. You and I are nothing alike. How foolish am I?” His eyes narrow with a regretful sheen. Water fills his shy lids and I reach up with my fingertips to drag away the impending flood. The palm of my hand caresses his cheek with affectionate trance. “I am a hypocrite, telling you to search for beauty to cherish in this hopeless world, when I am the one who has barred myself from salvation. Everyday, you shatter the chains that surround my heart, allowing me to animate myself once again. You have saved me from desolation. For that, I am eternally grateful.” As he continues his speech, the tone he commands shakes with trepidation. No longer able to bear the anguish in his being, I forcefully press his lips into mine. It is my sole desire to bring happiness to his rigid heart. It is a kiss filled with passion alongside a century old desire. Levi pulls away and repositions, locking his mouth with mine once again. His tongue dances lightly along my crevice, flicking sharply to ignite a spark. With my legs parted by his, he presses his knee into me and my body convulses with an unfamiliar pleasure. My expression contorts with shock and I pull away to pant in sadistic rhythm. My hands snake their way underneath his blouse and I begin to trace the intricate edge of his strapping abdomen. Squeezing and caressing his body, I pull him tighter against me. He removes his lips once again and plants scattered kisses along my jaw and down my chest. I recoil with surprise as his teeth latch around my flesh, nibbling with erotic intent. Longing for his taste, I roughly grab his chin and refashion his mouth in mine.  
            Like two pieces of an ethereal puzzle, we spend the night locked in intimate embrace. The world is unforgiving and merciless. That is why we must construct our own memories in order to escape a forsaken fate. Each day the bud inside my chest blooms with incorrigible passion, begging to escape the confines of incarceration. Someday we will build a home beyond these walls.


	14. The Moon That Weeps

Your P.O.V

            Patiently, we wait for our emphatic commander’s orders. The unexpected assault left our forces reeling in confusion, at a loss for words as to where our plans were headed. Without a knowledgeable heading, Hanji scrambles to assemble our forces in order to attack our upper handed foe. The soft whispers of doubtful soldiers fill the briefing room with an eerie aura, begging for the tension to be released. Without warning, Hanji emerges, her eyes filled with confident perplexity. “We will continue our movement as planned. No reprimands will be made to the agenda. All able-bodied soldiers are instructed to outfit themselves in proper attire and mount their horses. We leave for Nedlay immediately.” As if in synchrony, the soldiers rise and disembark for the icy wasteland that lies in wait.

            As I approach the stables where my horse is stationed, an apathetic hand encases my own, pulling me closer. Levi forcefully directs me to the steed adjoining his and insists I maintain a watchful radius within the formation. At first, his overprotective antics agitated me beyond any feasible tolerability, but now I yearn for his protection and gentle touch. He smiles slightly, providing me with an unexpected and remarkable gesture. Giggling to myself, I am reminded that no matter where I am, or what may come to harm me, I will always be safe by his side. No longer does a resilient fear rumble in my chest, home now follows me wherever I go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Briefly, I catch a casual exchange between Armin and Hanji as we march through uninhabited forest. Since Erwin’s death, Armin has been appointed the lead strategist in tactical operations, making him impervious and pivotal to all acting decisions. “It’s safe to assume the beast titan will take no hesitation in making his next move. The failure in Chlorba will only act as fuel to propel his hard thought plan into action. We must take caution when approaching Nedlay and be weary of our surroundings. If we are too late, the meager forces safe guarding the district will be no match for our feral and unpredictable enemy.” Armin rambles as he speaks, his unnerved demeanor evident in his fast-paced rant. Although, his brains out weigh his brawn, his uncontrollable anxiety still consumes him. He will forever be downtrodden with new recruit syndrome. I laugh maniacally, shaking my head with chagrin. Amidst my dazed reflection, I have lost track of time. The gentle horizon of maple and oak has faded, leaving behind a thick brush of conifer and dark skies. I nuzzle my cheek deeper into the neckline of my fur parka, beseeching the warmth to fill my complexion. My nose and ears sear with prickled chill, causing my pale façade to ignite a rosy pink. The air has grown stagnant, filling my lungs with dehydrated breathes. Slowly, each breath becomes more difficult to relinquish. I avert my gaze to the left, catching a glimpse of Levi as I fight desperately against the unaccustomed cold. Much to my surprise, he remains unfaltering within the unfamiliar climate. His frame is stoic, eyes pierced forward with drive. Upon noticing my ambient glare, his attention shifts, falling on my figure. His expression softens as he analyzes my pained distress. A look of empathy radiates from within him and I motion for him to disperse any concern.

        I am taken aback as a mysterious fleck lands on my skin. The miniscule freckle of alabaster satin transforms, becoming a transparent drop that cascades from my heated cheek. Snow. My insides ignite, causing a torrent of excitement and bliss from within. Levi snickers at my childish amusement and presses forward, unmoved by the changing landscape. As our precarious march continues, the frosty downpour thickens until our vision is completely obscured. Without warning, the ravine growls and echoes with ferocity. Our horses halt, apprehension filling the air. The sinister orchestra falls silent and we wait with weary. A muffled purring is heard from above, but I am unable to evade. At the last moment, I catch a glimpse of the malevolent white sheet that falls menacingly from the mountain side. “AVALANCHE!” Cadets scream in terror as they steer their horses in desperate attempt to evade the onslaught.

        Unfortunately, I have not been spared by the unexpected enemy. I am knocked from atop my steed and fall aimlessly into the abyss below. As I tumble helplessly, I recognize a familiar face floating beside me. Levi… My heart throbs, pounding out of my chest. His sultry lids and unmoving form signify that he has been knocked unconscious. The ground approaches in an unforgiving fashion and I comb my thoughts in attempt to save us from the inevitability of death. Wait… My strength… My regeneration… Without another aching thought, I fight frenziedly through the air, pushing my way towards the man I love so endearingly. With seconds to spare, I latch firmly onto him, positioning my body beneath his and brace for impact. My back explodes with the uncalmable rage of a thousand blades. But, I struggle through the anguish and roll over top of Levi in order to protect him from the cascade of ice that looms above us. My chest is crushed beneath me and I buckle as my lungs burst from the unparalleled brutality. I release a cry of anguish, fighting against the weight of the crippling mirage, using my body to shield Levi from any impending danger. My spine creaks and crackles, absorbing the shock from the glacial downpour. The pain consumes me and the darkness beckons me to embrace the other side. My consciousness parts reality, leaving my soul limp and lifeless. Please be okay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi’s P.O.V

            My eyes part slightly, the blistering light from a frozen prison encasing me. My body has been encompassed by a fortress of impenetrable ice. I struggle slightly, but halt when I recognize the warmth that latches to my back. I shift uncomfortably until (f/n) is sprawled frantically across my chest. Her injuries are grave, the contrasted crimson splatter against iridescent white walls makes my breath hitch in my chest. Although, she appears to be in critical condition, her chest rises and falls in perfect rhythm, signifying life. Her safe keeping causes me to rejoice, but I must find a way to free us from the debris. After a few moments of skirmish, I manage to escape from the remnants of the avalanche. I pull (f/n) towards my trembling frame and roughly bring her into my grateful embrace. My eyes water at the edges, immediately freezing as they grace the air. “You risked your own life in order to protect me. Each day you continue to save me again and again. I will never be able to repay for all the kindness you have bestowed upon me.” I whisper, letting my lips dance along the lobe of her ear.

            As I take step after step, I navigate through the minefield of fallen comrades. Still bodies, statuesque corpses, scatter the ground. The storm rages on, refusing to quell its temperament, a blanched haze clouds my way. I continue forward, pressing on until I reach a small cavern, carved delicately into the mountain side. Slipping in, we take shelter from the merciless storm. This is where we will make our home until the raging storm passes. When morning comes we will make our way to Nedlay to meet up with the survivors of the passing tragedy. I hope our comrades are safe.

            (f/n) stirs from within my lap, exasperated groans leaving her slightly parted lips. I bring my hand to her brow and brush the hair from her atop her face. Gently rubbing her scalp back and forth, I indulge. “How are you feeling?” She is able to compute my words, but finds difficulty in responding. Only fatigued sighs and muted mumbles escape her lips. Words unable to be formed. I chuckle haughtily, amused by her lack of cognition. “It’s a shame this didn’t happen more often. The incorrigible nuisance is devoid of her voice. Peace and quiet is befitting of you milady.” I sneer in defiance. Mustering what strength she can, her elbow connects with my torso. Despite her recovering state, she still finds the vigor to rebel in boldness. My cheeks beam in brilliant amber, alight with butterflies of love and adoration. I lean in closer until my lips brush against her (h/c) locks. Pursing slightly, I place a gentle kiss upon her brow. “Have you heard of the writings of Elizabeth Martèn?” I question, attempting to make casual conversation in order to rid her mind of any trepidation and doubt. A distracted mind gives way to habituation. She nods her head meekly to say ‘no’. So, I continue. “She’s a French poet who is famous for her collection La Lune Qui Pleure (The Moon That Weeps).” I caress her chin with my icy palm and coax her still head into my chest. Gently, I begin to rock back and forth.

“Sur la lune à la cire (On waxing moon),

Au lever du soleil (On rising sun).

Au berceau des bébési (In infants cradle),

Dans les bras de la mère (In mother’s arms).

C'est le jour où notre amour est né (Tis the day our love was born).

Et si les étoiles tombèrent du ciel (And if the stars fell from the sky),

Je te regarderais (I’d look to you),

Je les trouverais dans tes yeux (I’d find them in your eyes).

Et si la mort était venue (And if death had come),

Sur la porte battue (On knocking door).

Je vous tiendrais (I’d stand by you),  
Je t'aimerais, toujours plus (I’d love you, forever more).”

            My heart races within my trembling chest, an unfamiliar feeling encompassing me in omnipotent light. My hands shake, my precious lamb nuzzled within my grasp. She stirs, sniffling escapes her passionate wake. “Comme c'est romantique…”(How romantic) She mumbles between inaudible cries.

            “I didn’t know you could speak French?” I question in surprise.

            “And I didn’t know you were the love-sick type.” She jests and I ignite with uncontrolled embarrassment.

            “Touché, mon Cherie.” I rebuke and hold her close. My mind stamps and steams like an overworked engine. A million outcomes rattle my brain. My anxiety entices me and I over think about the inevitable possibilities. For now, all we can do is wait, praying that hypothermia does not set in. I will protect you, no matter the cost.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hanji’s P.O.V

            My anger becomes me. My already crazed persona intensifies as I ride deeper into the ravine. As the storm began to ease, it became imperative that we search for our surviving comrades. The unexpected tragedy had all but cut our numbers in half. With soldiers waning, the odds of mission success had plummeted. Cadet Yeager and Cadet Kirstein had accompanied me on the dangerous trek, our window of opportunity slowly closing. A single thought continuing to course my mind. Would Erwin have let this happen. I shake my head, my own impudence fueling a deep rooted rage. “Commander! Over here!” Eren screams a few yards in front of me.

            We approach a natural cavern, etched into the walls of the canyon. Two sleeping figures lie waiting inside. The only survivors and our only hope.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your P.O.V

            No longer does a pain ache through the entirety of my body. My injuries have healed to completion and I feel my consciousness drift back to me. My eyes are set aflutter with unfamiliar surroundings and promising images. We have since been removed from the ominous cavern, only to be replaced by the solace of cobblestone walls and a comforting bed. A soft fire dances from the stove, filling the room with a simple, yet long awaited heat. I roll over to find the stare of steel coloured eyes looking at me with rejoice and impatience. Without hesitation, I push myself into Levi, smothering him within my passionate hold.

            Unbeknownst to us, we had uncomfortable company. Jean coughs slightly to let us know that we aren’t alone. A soft ruby dances across his skin. Standing beside him, Eren looks away with disconcert and disgust. A devilish smile snakes its way onto my lips and I roll my eyes in rebelliousness. Without care of class or audience, I press my lips deeply into Levi’s and remain tangled among him for the remainder of the evening. Our arrival in Nedlay would long be remembered.


End file.
